The Bet
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: There is a deal, several that have been made.Dead Ultimate Lifeform,getting the girl, living past the hour of night.Not all have been won either, but some of the more darker bets are about to turn the world,off its axis.ShadougeSonamy
1. Starting

The Bet1

A/N: Since I keep dreaming and daydreaming so freakin much about it,so I'm going to make a story of Sonic Heroes since I luv ShadowXRouge pairings.Its called the bet for a reason,and you'll have to read to find out.

Sonic,Knuckles and Shadow sat in the adutorium,talking in quiet voices and chuckling every so often.

"Alright,Alright,to make the year go by a little faster,why not make a bet?"Sonic smirked.Shadow and Knuckles leaned in.

"What kind of bet are we talking about Sonic"Shadow asked darkly,he didn't like when his friends did this,though the bets were usually harmless.

"Just a usual kind,you know,for fun.I was thinking,I bet that that...Shadow if you can find a girlfriend within three weeks,I'll give you five hundred dollars".

Shadow coughed and choked on nothing but the air in his vocal cords.

"WHAT!"he said a little to loudly,but thankfully,the adutiorium was empty.Knuckles sniggered to himself before bending over and laughing completely outloud.Shadow looked at the two of them and his eye twitched.

"Oh,come on,whose it hurting?You finally get a girlfriend and five hundred bucks".Knuckles urged Shadow to take it,after all,what was the harm.He growled under his breath and muttered something about it being a bad idea.

"What was that Shadow?"Sonic asked slyly.

"Hmph!Fine,but I swear if I go crazy because of all the chit chatter from these stupid girls,you are going out with Amy Rose and taking her on a 48 hour date understand!"he was heavily breathing now.Sonic smiled and nodded.Sure he loved his girlfriend Amy,but just not all in one sitting,they had problems to work out and were spending some time apart.Glancing at his watch he picked up his bags.

"Come on,we're going to be late for gym class"Sonic spoke,standing up.

"Hello class,and welcome back to another day of gym,you know what to do.Weights are over in that corner,treadmills over there,basketball hoops over...oh whatever just get away from me"the teacher droned on,shooing them away.Shadow and Sonic headed towards the treadmills,after all they were both on the track team,Knuckles on the other hand who was on the wrestling team,went to the weights.

"See if we can break them today?"Shdaow asked with a smile.

"You know it"Sonic set the speed for 100mph,a simple jog to start with.

People loved to watch the two fastest things alive go at it,so a small crowd started gathering.A few bets were being taken,cheers started to erupt,knuckles came and stood in the front.

"Who here thinks Sonic will break the machine first?"A few cheers.

"And who thinks Shadow will first?" A few more cheers.Knuckles started taking money from people betting on his two best friends.

"Ready,Set?GO!"Knuckles pressed the buttons,making the machines hit their ultimate speed,600mph.Both hedgehogs smiled evilly and set off the moving belt,easily keeping themselves up without much effort.

"Come on guys,your supposedto be breaking them"Knuckles whispered.

"Keep your dreadlocks on"Shadow growled,he then put much more force on the machines,and Sonic followed pursuit.Both machines making weird sounds and starting to spark,causing a riot.Both hedgies' legs were spinning blurs.Within a matter of minutes both machines exploded into bolts and screws.Sonic was covered in black oil.

Shadow you couldn't really tell except that now he was entirely black.A boyish smile that melted every girl's heart erupted from both of them.Some girls cast hopeful glances in their direction,they all knew Sonic and Amy were fighting and that Shadow didn't have a girlfriend.Taking a towel from a nearby basket,the wiped themselves clean.Sonic looked down,his blue jeans covered in muck (yes they wear cloths).

"Shoot!Not my day"he sulked.Shadow smiled as his red strip shown brightly at the top of his head.His own crimson red jeans now matching his skin color.He didn't care,he had had fun,he hadn't had a good run in a long while and it was nice to have a pleasant jog.

"Shit,Knux,we have literiture next,come on"Shadow picked up his bag and waved farewell to Sonic,for Sonic had calcules.Knuckles picked up his own bag and followed Shadow,both walking silently down the study hall.

"Ello Class!And welcome to another day of learning the wonderful world of English!"this teacher was overly happy all to much.She was always bouncing off the walls and her name was Ms.Blue,which was weird because she was never sad a day in her life.

"NOW!Who has already read todays chapter!No one?Ah oh well,that means we get to read it TOGETHER!WON'T THAT BE FUN!"she skipped across the room.English used to be one of Shadow's favorite classes,until they replaced the teacher.He breathed in deeply,only a one hour class,he could do this.A knock sounded at the door.

"Who could that be!"she asked giddish and like a crack head.Espio the chameloen was pounding his head into his desk,while his friend Vector absent mindedly chewed on his pen till he accidentially ate it.Amy Rose sat in the back,along with Knuckles's girlfriend Tikal,both talking in low voices and giggling every so often.Oh the joys of being in a relationship.Tails,who was the smartest person anyone every knew,was snoring away.

Ms.Blue skipped to the door and opened it,talking to whatever creature was outside.She nodded and smiled big,a smile that would terrify small human children.She slammed a ruler on her desk,causing everyone to look up.

"We have a new student today,her name is Rouge Bat.Lets make her feel welcomed ok!"she laughed highpitched.

'Great,another weirdo to add to the collection'Shadow thought.But the girl who walked into the room snapped every boy's focus.She was wearing black and red,her eyes beautiful.She was dark and surely a bat,because she swooped down and carried his heart out into the night.His jaw dropped just staring at her,he then realized what he was doing and shook it off,an uncomfortable feeling growing within his pants.

'Think cold things,think cold things...ummm...ice cubes,metal sonic,the end of the world,Knuckles in a bikini'Shadow had the urge to become violently ill after that last image.Knuckles who happened to sit next to him asked if he was ok.It took all of Shadow's will power not to scream at him in fright.

A/N:What did you think?You like?If you don't you can kiss my ass,if you do please review!


	2. Good to extremely worse

The Bet2

Study hour next,and his math had been canceled.No one complained.Shadow stretched and went outside and leaned against his favorite tree which only he sat at,or so he thought.Taking out his book 'Hatred's cruel Shadow' by SinderinElf24 (hee hee),he started to read from where he last checked off.Putting his bag off to the side he retrieved a soda from it,opened it and just started to relax...until very few of the people that actually hated him crossed his path.The gray hedgehog,whose name was Leon,stopped in Shadow's light that provided him to read.His girlfriend was Sally who was extremly jealous of Amy for getting Sonic,one of the most popular and loved boys in school.But she only cared for him to make her known,while Amy stuck with him since they were children.Shadow was another popular one,even though he didn't really want to be.

"What do you want Leon?"Shadow asked coldly.

"Shadow!Now is that anyway to greet a friend?"Leon smiled cruelly.

"No,how to greet a friend would be 'hey how are ya?' but then again your not a friend so leave me alone".

"Someone's testy today.Maybe thats why you don't have a girlfriend,because no girl can stand the real you"Leon began laughing.Shadow clenched his fists tightly and was about to stand up when a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder.He looked up and saw the new girl Rouge.

"I'm his girlfriend,and who the hell are you to be all high and mighty when your greatest joy was reaching puberty?"she wasn't french at even though her name was.Leon stopped laughing and looked at the batty beauty.Leon looked from Shadow to Rouge and wasn't convinced until Shadow wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.She laughed and grabbed his hand before sitting on his lap and picking up his book.Leon left along with Sally and some of his friends.As soon as he was out of sight Shadow released her,but she didn't get up.

"How can I ever thank you?"he asked.

"By being my study partner next hour"she smiled.Shadow reflected the smile and took his book back when she handed it to him.

"So what is your name stranger?"she asked,her smile to out showing a fang.

"Shadow t. Hedgehog Robotnik".

"What a mouthful,alright Shadow,I'm pleased to meet you".Shadow smiled again and leaned back against the tree,his first actual friend that was a girl and he could stand.Maybe he could get her to be more.She got up and sat next to him and took out her sketch book,pencil and started to draw.Every so often Shadow would glance to see what she was drawing,but he couldn't tell what it was until it was finished.A black rose in a vase of blood which streamed out over the sides,the thorns looked like snake heads,and the pedals had tiny white skulls on the inside.The moon shown brightly through the window where it was placed,but the shadow of a cloud cast a frowning look upon it.

Rouge saw him looking at her artwork and began to close her book,but his hand stopped her.

"I don't think your weird or anything,its actually quite good".She took the compliment and began to draw another rose next to it,this time a red one with crimson drops,as though it had died and was pressed against the white counter.Shadow continued his reading,and Rouge continued sketching until the bell sounded.Shadow wondered why she just didn't say 'don't look at me funny anymore' as payment or something.Perhaps she really wanted to get to know him.They went to study hall and saw Knuckles and Sonic leaving,who knows what they had next but it was the last class of the day.The libraian hated kids so no one understood why she even took the job,probably because she literally had the power to tell the kids to shut up,even though no one ever talked during study hour.Ironically enough everyone was told to get into pairs or fail class for being a loner.So then that was it,she read what they had to do today and didn't want to fail,so she asked him to be her partner and instead of looking like an idiot doing so he owed her a favor which was even better.His lightened mood seemed to have dampend rather quickly.They had a book report due the next following Monday,and it was Thursday now.Most people were only just starting it now,and the book requirement was over 1000 pages or more.And unlike little kid reports you had to really summarize what the book was about why it happened and if it was real name the time and date it happened yadda yadda yadda.Shadow was nearly finished with his 3000 page book War and Peace (I should know,I was crazy enough to even begin it).Writing down small facts as reference he began to jot down little comings and goings of what happened back in the history of this mortal earth.Rouge was reading 'crime and punishment' another ridicously large book which she was almost done with even though she had just gotten here today.

'How did you know we had a report due next monday?' he wrote on a seperate paper and handed it to her.After reading it throughly she took out her own pen and wrote back.

'I didn't,I was just reading this for knowledge'then passed it back.He nodded,that was always a good thing in a girl,one who had a brain.She smiled lightly before turning back to read as the libraian came to check on them,Shadow had been writing down notes from his book and she was turning the page to read on.She looked from one to the other before speaking up.

"You Robotkick,write quieter,Bat,turn slower"she then walked away.

'She can never get my last name right'Shadow wrote,causing a laugh to erupt from her.The librarian cast dark looks in they're direction,making them have to hold their laughter painfully in.The final bell rang an hour later,signaling that the day was over and get the hell off school grounds.Shadow regretted the day was actually over,Rouge probably wouldn't want to hang out tomorrow,just this little favor and that was it.But instead of leaving completely since she was the first actually out the door she was flying in a sitting position when Shadow got outside.He looked at her a bit funny as to why she was waiting.She flew down and started walking as soon as her boots touched the ground.

"What are you doing after school today?"she asked.

"Umm...well...no laughing alright? There's a poetry club that I go to after school at times"he spoke quietly,but she didn't even chuckle.

"Don't feel so bad,I'm into poetry myself,do you mind if I go with you?"she smiled.Shadow frowned.

"I can't today,I'm supposed to be helping my family set up they're lab...I mean uh,new kitchen.Maybe tomorrow though"he had to do it,he promised Maria he'd help.Rouge frowned slightly then smiled again.

"Well tell me if you can tomorrow then"she handed a slip of paper to him and walked down the hall.Shadow raised his eyebrows before unfolding it. ' (954) 555-1987Call me when you can Rouge'.Shadow's jaw dropped,he had gotten her number without even asking for it,maybe today wasn't such a bad day at all,in fact he felt like running at the speed of light all the way home.

Shadow slowed down as he neared the Robotnik's house,the very people who had created him.Humming a soft tune he got out his keys to unlock the door,but there was no need.The handle had been broken and hung loosely on the door frame.Shadow pushed it open cautiously,broken glass was shattered all over the carpet,causing a large crunch to sound whenever his foot hit the ground.

"Maria?Doctor?Guys?" he didn't say to loudly incase a robbing was in pursuit.His eyes darted from side to side,bullet holes were lodged into the walls,making him even more nervous.He could hear voices but didn't have time to hide,so instead he rolled into a ball and looked like a toy.

"Anything sir?"

"Nothing,who knows what these evil genuieses could have been doing with all of this technology.They could create the ultimate weapon and use it to hold America against our on".Shadow could see them from the angle he was in,the intial G.U.N was stamped across they're uniforms.After making sure they were gone Shadow unrolled and now paniced.

'What did they mean "could have" as in don't anymore' he was shaking now.Turning the corner carefully he caught sight blood spattered walls.His jaw dropped as he eyed a lifeless Maria and the doctor in chains being taken away into a truck to jail.

"You can never stop my newest creation Project Shadow!He's the ultimate lifeform!He will destroy earth for what you have done!He will pursue my wish and you will all suffer!All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me...will feel my loss and despair!I swear it upon my grand daughter's grave,you heartless fiends!"Dr.Gerald Robotnik was screaming at them.

'Suffering?Is that what I'm really ment for in this world?'Shadow slumped against the wall and slid to the floor.One minute he was on top of the world,the next he was being dragged into hell and back.Hugging his knees close to his chest he let a silent tear fall...Maria.G.U.N people started to take the good Doctor away,which he caught sight of Shadow.

"Run Shadow!Don't ever let them catch you,my greatest weapon yet!RUN!"But Shadow didn't move,the G.U.N opperatives thought the doctor had cracked,they didn't believe something so small could be so powerful.The doctor was still laughing manically when Shadow got up and actually ran all the way to Sonic's house.Just his luck,it had gotten dark and began to rain,just like his heart.Raining with sorrow in a deep void.

A pounding knock came from the door,making Sonic jump from the sudden noise.He got up from his couch where his movie was playing to answer the door.His eyes widend as he saw Shadow,soaked,scared,and pissed all at once.Grabbing his arm,Sonic pulled him inside,handing him a towel.

"What are you doing out so late this night?And in this weather no less!"but he dropped his tone at the fact Shadow didn't smile for his usual hello,didn't do anything but stared at the ground,an angry expression worn.

"Sh...Shadow?You alright?"

"They're dead Sonic".

"Who?"

"Maria...and the doctor is as good as dead" Shadow breifly closed his eyes and looked back at Sonic.

"Who k...who did this?"

"G.U.N"Shadow spoke darkly,one thing they both hated beyond belief.Shadow clenched his fists.

"Why would G.U.N go after them?"

"Because they fear me.They feared that the good doctor had invented something that would cause him to be ruler of the world.STUPID MORTALS!FEARING FOR THEIR OWN LIFE BUT YET THEY'LL GIVE SOMEONE ELSES!COWARDS!"he screamed out in fustration.

"Shadow...I'm so sorry.You know your always welcomed at my house"Sonic placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Yeah I think this may be the only house I'll be staying at anyway,thanks Sonic"but Shadow couldn't smile,it was almost as if he had lost the ability.Sonic looked around then back at Shadow.

"Why don't you go take a shower dry off and get some sleep k?You could use some".

"How do you expect me to sleep after something like this!"

Shadow finished his shower and borrowed some pajama pants from Sonic,since they were the same size.The couch had been transformed into bed style for him,but he just sat up as Sonic came out for a glass of water.He still hadn't told Shadow how he was expected to sleep but he had another plan up his sleeve.Sonic then walked over to Shadow and handed him the glass of water.

"Your going to drug me?"

"No,just hold it.Now close your eyes,relax,think nothing of the good things that happened today".

'Rouge'.Sonic took his glace back but told Shadow to keep his eyes closed.Putting it down on a nearby table he put two asprins next to it.He then went behind him and positioned his hand over Shadow's neck.Making sure it'd hit the right spot his hand slammed down on a nerve system that knocked Shadow out completely.Yeah he was gonna need those asprins,but for now at least he was resting.Sonic yawned and went back to his own room,laying down have trouble falling asleep himself.He felt terrible,the Robotniks had been like family to him to (except Eggman),and Shadow probably felt even worse.Sonic grabbed the back of his throat and clamped down to where his own nervous system would be and didn't stop squeezing till he blacked out.Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

A/N: Yes,Had to make it like the game a bit.How will Shadow now cope with life if he can't bear to stay awake?R&R please.


	3. A foe isn't always an enemy

The Bet3

Three forty two am,a beastly hour to have to awaken at.Shadow rubbed his head soothingly,he had a killer head ache.Groaning slightly he picked up the asprins and water,taking it all down at once.He was still exhausted,but he knew even he wouldn't be able to fall asleep.Putting his now dry gloves and hover boots,he walked out into the quiet morning.Not bothering to change out of the pajama pants he set out for a walk.Even the moon would not grace him with her presence.Shadow's ears shifted,catching every possible sound for...anything unusual.Dark alleyways whispered little threats and laughed at him as he passed.Had yesterday's happenings driven him mad in the head?Walking a bit quicker he glanced all around him,daring the voices in his head to tell him something else.

'What am I going to do?How am I to live now that the very people who created me are...are gone?'Shadow sighed and stopped in his tracks.He took a staggering breath before trudging on.Shadow heard more laughter,but this time it was real.

"Come on now baby,whats gonna happen?"a drunken slur from around the corner laughed.

"Let me go you slime bags!I swear I'll kill you!" the female voice sounded all too familiar.Turning the corner Shadow saw Rouge,in some sort of red and black armor,trying to pry her hand loose from a thug who wanted nothing more than to be a pig and pain in the ass.

"Hear that boys?She'll kill me!HA!An agent shouldn't be out this late".

"And a guy shouldn't be this stupid"Rouge hissed and brought her boot up,coming into contact with his chin,making it bleed.The thug who was some sort of lizard smiled widely,his scales shining from the lamp post.The large bones covered with scales rose up from the back of his neck like a dinosaur.He growled fiercely before stretching his claws,preparing to hit her.A large bolt of power hit him square in the chest.He looked up to find Shadow,blood red eyes ablaze with fury.

"Hey man,mind your own business,we're not bugging you"said one of the lizard boy's minions.

"Correction you are,unhand my friend now.Or you will suffer a pain worse than death,I've had a very bad day"he rolled his head to the side,letting the crack echo down the alley,his eyes didn't move off of them.

"And why should we be afraid of you?"

"Because it would be a wise choice"he growled.The thug's minions got to they're feet,cracking their knuckles dangerously.The sickening crunch of bones echoed eerily.The lizard boy smiled as they moved towards Shadow,big mistake there.He had still had alot of anger left from earlier.

Lizard boy's buddies went flying in all directions,soaring high into walls.Once all had been unconscious Shadow looked back at him.

"My friend if you please"he held out his hand expentently as thought he was going to hand over Rouge into the palm of his hand.Lizard boy looked at his hand for a mear second before laughing evilly.Rouge ungloved one of her hands and raked her nails along the boy's jaw.He hissed at her and did some type of lizard call which caused bigger thugs to come from their hiding spot.

"Oh great,spawn of thugs"Shadow grumbled.He quickly ran up to him,grabbed Rouge and ran with much intentsity.After he was gone the Lizard boy took out a walky talky and pressed the button,speaking into it.

"Affrimative,the black hedgehog is the ultimate life form.Take him down?"

"No no,we'll get him sooner than he thinks.Agent Rouge ok?"

"Played her part a little to well"he answered rubbing his bottom jaw.

"Yes well,she is one of the best.Do not screw this up!"

"Yes Mr.President"he turned off the radio before speaking to his friends,"I wonder why they want him so bad.He doesn't seem like a bad guy,I don't like these jobs the president gives us".

"Yeah,but what choice to we have Danny?You know how that man works"said a buddy of his,refering to the lizard boy.

"Yes I know,get some dirt up on these people and force them to work for you otherwise,cause a great down fall and all hope for their family would be lost.But what really isn't fair,is that the president doesn't respect his part about leaving the people we care about alone"Danny sighed.

"He's still messing with your family?"

"Yes only worse now,if I don't do this job right he'll kill off my nephew.And I'm not going to let anything happen to Espio"Danny promised.His sister was gone and his brother-in-law had ran away,it was his job to take care of Espio,no one elses.Its just to bad Rouge hadn't known the way the president worked,otherwise her own family would still be alive.Well,you heard the bastard,don't mess this up"Danny walked away into the shadows,disappearing from everyday life.

"Are you alright Rouge?"Shadow asked as he put her down on a park bench.She nodded,a frown placed on her face.

"Something the matter?"he asked tilting his head to the side.Rouge bit her lower lip,she felt horrible.Maybe if she told him ahead of time,he could run,and she would die but then again she didn't have much to live for anymore.Except...she wanted him to live,unsure why above all other things.Perhaps she didn't want him to suffer like everyone else.But according to the mad man they had dragged in and prepared to exicute,Shadow's family was already dead.She cursed herself inwardly,then sighed.

"Shadow?Do...w...would you hate me,if something bad happened because of me?"she was staring into his dark red pools that reminded so much of her old house and walking in finding everyone dead.Blood on the floor,just...everywhere.Shadow looked at her.

"Do you plan on betraying me?" he asked darkly.No,she didn't plan to,she was forced to.She looked around,making sure no one was listening,not even a hobo which could just be an agent in disguise.

"Shadow,...I...I work for the government against my will.And...and our President...owns G.U.N. He forces people to work for him by threat and then never holds up his end of the bargin.Thats...thats why..."but he cut her off before she could finish.

"Thats why you became my friend in the first place"he finished coldly.

"NO!Thats why I went to your school,I didn't know who you were until you told me your full name"she was standing now,eye to eye,but if she didn't have her boots on he would have been slightly taller.

"Did you know they were going to do that to Maria and Doctor Gerald?Is that why you wanted me out of my own house?!"

"I didn't know they'd do that until it had already happend.True I did try to keep you out of your house,only so they wouldn't catch you!Shadow please...believe me".

"Why should I believe someone who was putting me on?! I bet you only gave me your number so that you could track me down!"

"No,it was because I like you!"she clamped a hand over her mouth before turning away from him.A surprised look came across him.She...liked him?But,but...but...

"But you knew my name before you gave me your number"he whispered,feeling like an angry fool,exactly what he was.But at least he was cute right?His shoulders sagged and he brushed his quilles out of his face.Before he could say anything she spoke up.

"Run away Shadow,run far away from here.Don't go to Sonic's,they'll drag him into to and even though he's a hero,they'll kill him"she got up and turned to walk away but stopped to listen to him.

"Where am I supposed to go?Everywhere is to expected,how the hell am I supposed to hide when I feel I'm a wanted criminal?"he huffed,crossing his arms.She turned back to face him.

"Well...no nevermind".

"What?"

"Well,there is a way where you can maintain normal life.But...you'd have to stay with me"she looked back at him,"I have five fake addresses incase I did something to upset the president,like now.But I can assure you,you'll be safe if you don't mind living with someone that betrayed you".

"Technically,you didn't...yet.You warned me,and I guess I could trust that side of you,plus there is really no reason for me to stick to my instincts, G.U.N is top priority,they could find me in no time"he sighed and walked next to her.

"But exactly how are you going to explain where I went?"

"Due to certian negotations,Project Ultimate lifeform took cover and is hiding preparing to defend himself if possible.I propose we give him the time to calm down and come out of hiding within a few weeks or so,how does that sound?"she looked up at him.An arched eyebrow and astounding smile.

"You've been working on that all night haven't you?One more question,how did you know I was going to be taking a walk at this time?"

"Because I've been in your place before and its exactly what I did.Umm...do you have anything you need to get from Sonic's house,or your own?" Now that he thought about it,he did.He had left alot of his valuable positions back in his room,and he wouldn't mind taking a few pictures of Maria and Gerald.Plus,he should take a few of the plans Doctor Gerald had of any great inventions.

"Yeah,and leaving Sonic a note saying I didn't go commit suicide and I'll see him Monday would be a wise idea".She nodded and walked next to him quietly,nothing to say,nothing to make anybody feel any better.Once reaching Robotnik residence they walked in,once more glass crunching under their weight.Rouge followed Shadow around the house,bringing back pained memories of her own.She saw him stop at a certian spot in the room,a pool of dried blood occupying the spot.She guessed before he said anything,Maria.She placed a hand on his shoulder,catching him by surprise,so the sudden shocked caused his quills to stand defensively,puncturing her hand.She drew her hand back painfully,holding it tightly.

"Ow!"she whispered,trying to shake the pain off even though it never worked.He turned around,he had been distracted but now noticed.

"Are you alright?"he glanced at her,she looked at him and nodded.She couldn't even manage a weak smile,her hand was bleeding continueously now,damn hedgehogs had good defensive systems.She didn't know what to expect when she walked in his room,but surely not this either.

It was anything but a normal room.The bed was some sort of a pod that filled with sleeping mist,letting you have pleasant dreams.A capsal filled with electrical wires,a chart reading the statis if something was in there,making sure it was still alive.But nothing was in there,millions of books ligned up on shelves about everything.Then a few normal things,a dresser filled with clothes,closet,labtop,little knick knacks.Shadow picked up a bag that was actually quite large and could hold basically all his normal things.After taking his clothes,labtop and a few knick knacks he made his way to Maria's room.Rouge followed Shadow and noticed he took a few pictures of the three of them.

"Have everything you need?"she asked after awhile.He nodded and glanced back at her,her hand was still bleeding.

"Your hand still hasn't stopped bleeding?"he sounded a bit worried.He picked up her hand and examined it.

"I'm...I'm fine"she yanked her hand back away from his grip.

"That isn't fine,I don't think your hand should be bleeding this much"he picked up her hand again and tried to examine exactly where his quill had entered.She was still trying to pry him loose,but had very little luck.

"Sh...Shadow let me go...please"she pleaded,as though she were about to cry,why she wasn't sure.But he wouldn't let go.

"Would you just trust me?!"he growled.Just because she wasn't trustworthy lately,didn't mean he wasn't.

"I...I do ...trust you.But,your grip...its hurting me".He loosened it and his expression softened.His eyes kept hers.

"Then don't try to run away"he whispered.She nodded as he looked closer,just as he thought.From the angle she put her hand on his quill,it had hit a vein in her wrist.This was why it was bleeding so much.Letting her go he walked into the bathroom and pulled out medical bands and tape.He tied it tightly around her wrist and taped it so it wouldn't come loose.

"It should be fine by tomorrow"he smiled.Taking her hand back she and him walked back down to Sonics place,note at the ready.It was short and to the point with no dwelling. Sonic,can't stay here,you understand.G.U.N will probably come looking for me and I don't want my friends getting hurt.Found somewhere else to stay where no one will find me.See you in school MondayShadow

A/N:How was it?


	4. Rouge's past

The Bet4

Rouge had a nice place.The place she stayed at looked like an abondened club of any sort.Well furnished with silver chairs,glass tables,anything that seemed of some value.The lights automatically came on when they walked through the front door.

"Umm...make yourself at home"she stretched.She pointed to a red door.

"Thats the spare bedroom,you may have it".

"Thanks"he shrugged and trudged to the door.Shadow opened it and stepped in,and groped for a light switch.Finally finding it he set his stuff on the queen sized bed.Black silk covered it,a television on an empty dresser across from it.A door led to the bathroom,and by looking through it,it also led to Rouge's room.The walls were blank except for a calender which needed to be changed,it was a month late.And thats when he spotted it,one lone picture on a night stand next to the bed.In the golden frame was two grown white bats,with three small ones.He could easily tell Rouge from being the eldest,but he didn't know she had two little brothers.He wondered why she had chosen to live here.Then again,she had mentioned her family had died,no murdered.He sighed before sitting on the comfortable bed,he had only gotten a few hours of sleep so far today,but at least it was the weekend.He stretched out his arms,making all his quills stand up on end.A light knock came from the door,but not his room,the front door.He saw Rouge cautiously walk up to it and gaze out the peephole.She opened the door slightly,and spoke quickly.

"What!"

"You seem uneasy"the voice of lizardboy.

"Danny,I'm tired!"she said coldly.

"Where is he?"Danny spoke.

"I don't know.Can I please just go to bed!"her ear's twitched uncomfortably.A growl could be heard from the other side.Shadow was watching from the doorway of his new room.Rouge didn't budge from the door,or look at him.One agent knew where she lived but no one else?What made him so god forsaken special?Shadow began to grow a bit jealous.

"Danny...go home.Everything is under control"she yawned.

"Don't let them find him here Rouge.Even I know he's here,Shadow doesn't deserve to die but you had better not let him put my nephew in danger".

"Espio can take care of himself.Just because your older than all of us doesn't mean your in charge".

"No,but as your partner I'm telling you to watch out,and don't get caught.I'll catch you later,you look tired"Danny smiled evilly as Rouge scowled at him.He was like a weird type of brother to her who was alot older,but at least he was on her side.

"That guy's your partner?"Shadow huffed from the doorway as Rouge closed it.

"Yes,and we're lucky that he thinks you don't deserve what ever the military would do to you".

"Meaning he knows what they have in store for me".

"And as soon as I find out I'll tell you,but for now go to bed"she locked the door with six different locks.Breathing in deeply she set off for her own room.But before she went in she paused.

"If you need anything help yourself,or if you need my assistance for anything don't hesitate to knock"she closed her own door behind her.Wrapping herself in her own red silk sheets she drifted off into sleep.But her nightmares were her memories.

-+-+

"Rouge Bat,you have been caught stealing a gem from the president of the United States,how do you plead?"

"I'm not fucking guilty! That gem has been in my family for generations,I was simply retrieving what that bastard stole from me!"a slightly younger Rouge shouted at the cop that was questioning her.The president walked in and sat down in the chair next to her.

"And against everyone in America,how many would believe you?I have a proporsition to make for you.You work for me to pay this off...or your family suffers horribly".

"Your going as low as threatning my family?Your nothing but a filthy slime bag!"she hissed at him.The president snapped bringing a television forward,a camera placed somewhere.On the screen was her parents and her two little brothers Blade and Aaron.

"Wait!"she yelled before he could signal any orders for they're death.

"If...if I work for you...you'll leave them be?"

"My dear lady,...you have my word on it".

Filthy lying scum!She had agreed and signed an unbreakable contract which needed to be renewed every few years,but only every twenty.Walking through her living room,furniture turned upside down,shattered glass on the floor.cracking with every step.Her mouth agape she picked up a small portirate of the five of them.

"Mom?Dad?Blade?Aaron?Any one?"she continued walking till she reached the kitchen.Few blood spatters every where,more broken glass and white bat hair.But no bodies,strange.But also a nice relieve the president had kept his word.Figuring they were hiding in their rooms incase more G.U.N people came back Rouge ran up the flight of stairs.Her room was slightly open,making her creep closer to it,before opening it completely.

'NO!'she backed away so quickly she felt the pictures slam down to the floor behind her.Aaron...cold lifeless,and even whiter than usual.The younger of the twins,only by two minutes.He was sprawled across her bed,blood leaking from his sides.His small bat wings broken clearly off,leaving two stubble bones in its place.Her parents room was also slightly open.Rouge's teeth chattered as she reached for the knob to open it even more.Even more blood spatterd against the wall.Her mother's table of perfumes had been smashed to pieces and thrown everywhere.The mirror smashed from a familiar boot print,her mother's favorite.And behind this table was her mother,just as cold and just as lifeless.Not only were her wings missing,but she was bleeding at the mouth.Rouge moved her slightly and saw that the fiends had taken her mother's teeth.Bat fangs were very valuable to tribes north of here but could never get their hands on a pair.They would pay handsomely for a pair though.There was dried blood under her mother's nails,she had fought back.Her father had been thrown into a wall several times.Wings completely ripped off,teeth gone,bones broken.He had also fought back.She heard a whimper come from her little brothers room.Making a quick dash she threw open the door.

"Blade!"she got to her knees and looked under the bed.Sure enough he was there,cowering in fear,but leapt out onto his sister's legs.

"Rouge!It was horrible sissy!They killed everyone...they tried to get me!But I didn't let them!They said they wouldn't hurt us if you took a job of some sort"he cried.

"I took that job so this wouldn't happen!That double crosser!Its alright now,I'm here,we'll get out of here and find somewhere safe"she picked him up and rocked him a bit.

"I'm afraid we can't do that"he whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because there's an operative of G.U.N still in the house somewhere".

"Well he shouldn't be able to do anything,I took the damn job,he can't shoot me"she said icely.She heard the barrel of a gun click,then ran outside before leaping off the ground and flying as fast as she could out of there.

They didn't get to far before being dragged back into the president's office.

"You said my family would be safe you bastard!Safe doen't mean kill them yourselves!"

"Sorry my dear newest agent,but you cannot have a family anymore.Those are the rules".Another click and her little brother dropped dead.

-+-+

"BLADE!"Rouge sat bolt upright and breathed heavily.She then dropped her head into her palms and cried,needing someone to hold her.She had to join the force since she was 12 years young.Now she was 17,and sick of it since day one.She had till she was thirty two to renew her contract,which she planned on turning it down,no matter what the price was.A light knock came from her door,but she didn't say anything.Better to make Shadow think she had talked in her sleep then tell him what was really the matter.But he didn't wait for a 'come in' to just walk in.There was no hiding her teared stained face,for they were still freshly falling from her eyes,no matter how hard she tried to stop.He sat down next to her on her bed.

"Are you alright?"knowing damn well she wasn't but at least he asked.She tried to nod but couldn't move.All her muscles tightend and her wings twitched uneasily.Before she could say anything to make him get out he brought he to an embrace,just what the doctor had ordered.She wrapped her arms around him and cried silently,not flinching once as he stroked her back and wings to try and comfort her.

'I wonder what she's crying about...she's only slept for an hour and two minutes'Shadow had been reading until she had screamed,thinking she was under attack by someone named Blade.He wondered just who exactly this 'Blade' character was and why he brought her so much pain.Shifting slightly he checked on her hand,it was fine now and had stopped bleeding.He wasn't sure just how long he had been soothing her back,but the next thing he knew was she had fallen asleep on his chest,causing the black hedgehog's muzzle to turn slightly red.Moving ever so carefully he layed her back down on her bed,covered her with the covers and quietly walked out.But before he closed the door,he noticed two more pictures on her night stand.Her parents standing side by side,smiling at eachother,and then the other was her two little brothers.He wondered if one of the twins might actually be Blade.

Yawning Shadow headed back to his own room.His own stuff in places,making it look much more homey for him.He hadn't took the picture of her and her family down but put his own next to it.Leaning back against his soft pillows he drifted into his own sleep,to bad he couldn't take that dream machine bed back from home,it would have been useful for the both of them right now.

A/N:Rouge has a horrible past no?I figure in the game Shadow has one,so now she matches him.Twisted souls belong with eachother.What did you think?


	5. Friendly

The Bet5

Rouge awoke later that morning when light struck her closed eyelids.She outstretched her hand and placed it in front of her,trying to block the harmful rays out.Mumbling slightly she got up and closed the shades,she wasn't ready to get up.But before she crawled back into bed she walked through the bathroom and opened the door leading to Shadow's room very quietly.He was laying on his side,eyes squeezed shut as though he were having nightmares of his own.Rouge walked in silently.He helped her calm down,maybe she could calm him while he slept.She glanced at his clock,it was set correctly.And the time was exactly seven twelve.Rouge crawled on the opposite side of the bed and leaned over.Hopefully his quills wouldn't defend himself again and cause her to go to the hospital.She placed her hand very ligtly on top of his head,nothing happened.She gently rubbed his head and his eyes relaxed.She half smiled before preparing to get up,but he rolled so that he faced her and his arms wrapped around her long slender legs.Rouge's eyes widend as he did so and snuggled closer to her.

'Oh...shit'she thought.She had never allowed anyone to get this close to her,she didn't even allow herself to like someone in fear of them being killed by the psycho of a president.She tried to get loose but his grip only tightend.She squirmed a bit but he didn't let go,and what she didn't know was he was actually awake.No,he wasn't trying to be a slime bag,he wanted her to relax around him,and he figured it might be easier if he pretended to be asleep.But what surprised him was he expected her to lay down with him and just sooth his back,that way he could hug her waist,her legs though...well that made him a bit nervous to.Sighing deeply she began to pat his head again,trying to get comfortable.They both ended up drifting back into their sleep.This time when Rouge woke up the clock said eleven oh one.She had slid down and was no longer leaning against the headboard of the bed.She noticed that she had her head on Shadow's chest.She didn't jump away,instead she just snuggled closer,then it hit her.She and Shadow weren't in a relationship,nothing was normal,so waking in his bed had left her with some strange questions,not to mention,that it wasn't normal for this situation.Picking her head up she proped up her arms and prepared to get up,but Shadow held her firmly down.She looked into his face,he was...he was awake!And he was still holding her down!

-+-+

"Shadow...why are you still holding me if your awake?"Rouge asked coldly.Shadow looked up at her.

"You need to relax Rouge.I'm trying to help you get comfortable around me"he spoke calmly.

"So being this close to me is supposed to make me comfortable?God guys can be jerks"she pulled again.But he didn't let go and instead sat up,still holding her firmly.He looked into her eyes.

"I'm the one who shouldn't be trusting you,but I'm going to.The least you could do is be as comfortable around me as you were before alright?I'll still be your friend"he smiled now.She looked at their position and nearly laughed.

"I'm pretty sure even friends don't get this close"it caused a small laugh to come from the both of them as he released her.She got up and headed out to the kitchen.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"You pick"he smiled,and waited till she was out of the room.Friend?FRIEND!Shadow sighed,he wanted to be more than just a friend to her,but heaven and hell only knew he was going to be.

'Maria...help me out here'he thought to himself as he looked upwards.

-+-+

The weekend seemed to pass by quickly,the two of them actually behaving like friends,to Shadow's disappointment.Monday came right around the corner,the morning certainly not something they wanted to get up to.An annoying beep sounded from Shadow's alarm clock,and his reflexes made him slam it off.Rouge came in to make sure he was awake.

"Shadow!Get up!"she said in the mist of brushing her teeth.Shadow groaned.

"Five more minutes"that earned him a smack in the head.

"No,now get up".Shadow got up and dressed quickly.Brushing back his quills and trying his best to look awake,making sure he had everything he picked up his bag and headed for the front door and waited for Rouge.She came out a few moments later in a black dress with red boots,red breath taking.After locking up the house they headed for school,making it right on time by the second.School seemed to take its usual eternity until it finally reached lunch,only two more classes afterwards.Sitting at their usual tree they began to read,until Leon had to make his appearnce.

"Hey Shadow,whats your best friend doing in detention?"he laughed.

"Sonic's in detention?"

"Yeah,for fighting.I thought he could control himself better".

"You probably had something to do with this"this time it was Rouge who spoke.Leon looked at her before smoothing back his hair and winking at her.He moved next to her and proped down on his knees.

"What do you say we ditch this loser and go have some fun gorgeous?"Leon asked,running his tongue along his teeth.

"Thats sweet really,but I'm not your whore of a girlfriend Sally,so leave me the fuck alone"picking up her hand she pushed Leon's face back so that he fell backwards onto the dirt.

-+-+

"Alright my dear girl,you drive a hard bargin,how much do you want?"Leon asked getting back up.She was taken aback by his words,this guy was a complete idiot,and pig.

"I'm not intrested in you,so go away"she turned back to her book.Leon didn't like her answer.

"You said that your Shadow's girlfriend,you two don't act like much of a couple".

"Thats because we don't give shows,unlike you we don't like people staring at us"Shadow spoke coldly.Leon laughed as he got completely up and stood infront of Shadow,his arms folded.

"You are a horrible liar Shadow,there's no way you could possibly get a girl this beautiful into your arms.I bet your just paying her or something".Shadow didn't look up from his book,this was Leon's favorite sport,try to piss him off.Rouge stared at the two of them,Leon had no idea just how much torment Shadow had gone through all weekend,and this was a very deadly mistake.Getting up,Shadow grabbed his stuff and then helped Rouge up,once again leaving the tree and a still rambling Leon.

-+-+

"So...why exactly are you in detention?"Knuckles asked as he leaned against Sonic's desk.

"Why else?Since Leon's family pays the principle they are always trying to get dirt on me"Sonic replied kicking the desk in front of him.

"How long are you here for?"Shadow asked as he walked through the door,Rouge following him.

"All day today and tomorrow...hello,whose this?"Sonic asked,inclining his head at Rouge.

"Rouge,these are my friends...Sonic the Hedgehog,and Knuckles Enchidna.Guys this is Rouge Bat,be nice"Shadow introduced them.

"I've heard alot of good things about you"Rouge said shaking they're hands.

"From Shadow?"

"No from the news"she smiled, "Its funny how I've already become good friends of both your girlfriends".Sonic squirmed a bit,he and Amy were still fighting,something he always hated doing.Worse,this was their longest fight yet,and was steadily getting worse.Sonic smiled meekly.

"Yeah...funny.Hey lunch hour is nearly up,you should get to class.I'll talk to you two later.Nice meeting you Rouge".They nodded and made their way to their last classes of the day.Just as though things couldn't get any worse Sally walked through the door,bag in hand.She smiled as she saw him.

"Sonic and I in detention together,this should be intresting".

'Oh lord,shoot me now'Sonic placed his head in his hands.And just his luck,it really was the two of them.Sally,Sonic and Coach Donahue,no one else had detention.The coach had been watching them but was beginning to grow bored.

"I have some errands to run,you two behave yourselves"he said getting up and leaving.Sonic gave him a 'don't leave me here with her!' look,but was ignored.

-+-+

"So my little Sonic...what are we to do?"Sally asked in a seductive voice.

"Stay as far away from eachother as possible"he muttered,putting his head down.The next thing he felt was Sally's hand on his leg and a tug on his pants.He jumped up and nearly hit the ceiling in the process.He backed away his hands in front of him.

"No Sally.I'm not intrested in you that way anymore"it was true.He had liked her until he found out she was a total slut.She moved desks out of her way to get closer to him.

"Come on Sonic,lets make Leon and Amy jealous.They'll both learn to appreciate what they have"she smiled and reached out to him.Sonic grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Sally,you really need to learn the word no"Sonic was getting tired of telling her.A knock sounded at the door,and finally Sally went back to her seat,making it look as though she never got up.Sonic said come in aloud,fially someone else had detention,and she wouldn't hopefully try anything.The door opened and in walked in his beloved Amy.

'No...'Sonic thought putting his head down.He wasn't ready to face her,not yet.She walked in,her own bag in hand,a note in her grasp.

"The coach isn't here"Sally spoke,clearly enjoying who was in the room.

"I can see that"Amy scoffed.She took the farthest seat from Sally and sat down in it,ignoring Sonic completely,even though she knew he was trying to catch her eye.They had both been looking their best in order to make one another drool over something they couldn't have.And they were both losing and winning,weird combo no?The coach came back saying he ahd forgotten something and saw Amy.She handed him the note and he nodded and read the bottom,nearly missing what it had said.

"Ms.Chipmonk,your free to go back to class now"Sally got up and grabbed her bag.Anry that she had to leave so suddenly whilest Amy had to stay.As soon as the coach was back out Amy turned around.

"Alright,spill.Why are you in detention Sonic?"

"Your speaking to me now?"Sonic looked as distant as he could,like none of this effected him.She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine,then don't talk to me,I just wanted to know"she huffed as she turned around.

"Why are you here?"he rested his chin on his hand,a sexy pose she always loved.She didn't dare look at him,she could see it in the reflection of her watch.She briefly closed her eyes to calm herself down.

"I told Ms.Blue she was to cheerful and needed to shut the fuck up,naturally,she sent me here.You?"

"You know Leon,always tries to get me in trouble"Sonic leaned back.

-+-+

Amy shifted from one side of the desk to the other,school had another hour left and the coach still wasn't back.

"Isn't it his job to stay here with kids?"

"Hey,I'm not complaining.All he ever does it stare at us,waiting for us to detonate a bomb or something".His eyes were closed once more,just relaxing once more and the next thing he knew,Amy was sitting in the chair in front of him.It shocked him as he opened his eyes to the pink hedgie.She was making one of her most saddest,and cutest face of all,her miserable look.

'The power of Christ compells you!'he thought to himself,he wasn't falling for it this time.The last time she had leaned in to kiss him,saying she forgave him,but ended up giving him the cold shoulder in front of his friends.

"You really think I'm falling for that again?"he asked darkly.

"The only reason I pulled away last time if because Sally...never mind.You won't except my apology"she was about to turn around,but he caught her before she did so.A large smile on his face.

"Wait...you?You were going to apologize?I'm all ears baby"his smirk one she knew to well.The one he wore when he was right.

"...I'...I'm sor...ry.You were r...r...r..."

"Right?"

"Yes that word"she grumbled.Sonic laughed.

"You really love me don't you?"his smirk still there.

"Shut up"her lips tugged to the side.

"Your so cute when your angry that I was right".She got up to go back to her seat but was instead pulled into Sonic's lap.He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly,causing her own hands to wrap around the name of his neck.Not that either one of them would admit it,but they really did miss eachother.

A/N:I know,its a ShadxRouge story but I had to put some type of break for Sonic,I luv him to.Anyway next one more romance between ShadxRouge.What did you think of this chapter?


	6. Permission and the date

The Bet6

'Rouge seems like your type'Knuckles wrote down then passed the paper to Shadow.There was to be no talking as usual in the library.Shadow read the paper before crumpling it into a ball.Knuckles looked at him a confused expression on the enchidna's face.He got out another sheet and this time wrote down a question, 'Everything alright?You seem so out of it'. Shadow read silently then looked at his dearest friend.He sighed and leaned back in his chair,Rouge had gone to go get a book,but she had said it'd be easier if he kept his mouth shut.You get Knuckles involved,Sonic get involved and then the president will hold your friends hostiage in order to get you,then you will be betrayed.

'Just had a rough weekend,things didn't go as I had hoped'.Study hour,the last class of the day.When the bell rang,Shadow made no attempt to run out of there before the traffic of kids.Once the hallways cleared he trudged outside,and came face to face with Sonic,who had his arm around Amy.

"I take it you to have made up...again?" Sonic smiled and nodded,along with Amy.The famous heroic couple was back,Eggman was going to have a field day,but which was worse.Eggman must have no heard that his grandfather and cousin were dead,meaning he was going to claim the stuff at the house,the things Shadow didn't burn.Like the technology and hardware,and he had to be there as well,to say what Eegman could and couldn't have.Shadow was also left everything in the house,and it would just be the two of them.Rouge made her to Shadow's side and waved at Amy,they had already become friends?Weird,but then again its either friends or enemies,no strangers.Shadow slipped her a note before walking away from them,his usual self.Once they were gone she opened it and read his handwriting 'Heading over to my house for a bit,please don't follow me.I'll be back at you place within an hourShadow'.Rouge sighed as she leaned against the wall,she had no choice but to let him do as he wished.She was protecting him,not babying him.

-+-+

Eggman walked through the broken ruins of the door that used to guard entrance to the Robotnik house hold.He whistled softly to himself as he eyed the blood and glass every where,the thought of these idiotic people destroying his family's house made him angry.They were good people,unlike him,they were genusises and had put they're minds towards the good of mankind.The president truely was a murderer.Probably a bigger threat to society than he himself was.He sighed and a slight movement scared him,but he then relaxed.

"Come on out Shadow,I have a right to be here and you know it".Shadow did indeed come out but he was not happy that Eggman was there.Eggman held out his hand and shook Shadow's,putting on a humble smile he made his way to Dr.Gerald Robotnik's room and looked at everything before heading down to the lab.Shadow followed him cautiously,careful not to get to close.The last time he had gotten within an inch of Eggman,the idiot had tried to smuggle Shadow away from his family,because he was jealous that his younger cousin who was a girl,had the loyalty of such an amazingly powerful being.

"So Shadow,where are the plans for creating something powerful...say,I dunno,the ultimate lifeform plans that helped create you perhaps?"Eggman raised his eyebrows.

"I burned them,incase someone of your stature tried to use them".

"I'll take that as a compliment...OOOOOOOO!What about this?! The crosschain containment center?"

"Take it".

"And what about the metal fragments of sharded mana glass?"

"Whatever".

"And how about the eclipse cannon".

"That...you cannot have.It was passed down to me and I plan to destroy it"Shadow said lightly.

"But dear Shadow,with this weapon we could make G.U.N pay for everything that they have caused.We can take control of the world".

"You the biggest sap in the world you know that?Take what I've given you and leave,now"Shadow leaned against the doorway,making sure he only took what was given,otherwise there was going to be hell to pay.Eggman grumbled as his robot workers lifted the heavy machinery out of the den.

-+-+

But apparently,Eggman was up to his usual self,not playing by the rules.He turned and faced a very ticked off Shadow,Eggman smiled rather nervously and told them to put the cannon back down.After he left Shadow locked the cannon away safely,somewhere where only he would know where.Shadow didn't really plan on destroying it,it was Geralds greatest accomplishment besides himself.That and he would only keep it incase of emergency,if he had to destroy earth for some odd reason.Making sure it was safe in its spot,Shadow picked up his bag and ran back to Rouge's place.She didn't follow him,just as he had asked,but was instead waiting patiently on the couch reading a book and listening to the news.Nothing new.Her cell rang with a nice little jingle that could easily get on your nerves if it played for more than a few seconds.

"Hello?Yes sir,this is.No haven't found anything on him yet Sir.I'm telling you he's probably hiding on floating island and there is no reason to scare the people that live there.Yes sir...yes...yes sir.Bye.Jackass!"She bat screetched and threw her phone against the wall.The plastic shattered as it made contact and little micro chips fell to the floor.

"Its getting harder to convince him where exactly your hiding.He's starting to suspect me,and I don't blame him.Maybe I should go to the office and file a fake report on where you might be"she sighed as Shadow came and sat down next to her.He was awefully close to her now and she had the sudden urge to grab him by the ears and kiss him till his lips fell off,but couldn't find the courage.She shook the thought off and turned up the volume on the television.The pretty faced newsreporter came back to the screen,her voice all proffesional.

"And in other news today,the treacherous Doctor Eggman has disappeared now for a few days,leaving the Sonic heroes uneasy.Remember to get your votes in for this presidential electon next week.I bet our President Smith is eager to stay in office for another four years.But his rival may be a bit hard to beat,seeing as how ladies will probably vote for his good looks,and who could blame them?Zach Blomb has promised new jobs and many other good things to come.Let us go to today's interview"Lily Daily's face disappeared,and then a screen of the two canidates appeared,one already being today's president,trying to convince the voters by as people would say 'lying through his teeth'.The television screen turned black as Rouge slammed her finger down on the on/off button.Shadow looked into her hatred full eyes.

"To be honest I hope our President now loses.I can't stand working for him"she hissed.

"Is he honestly that bad?" Rouge looked at Shadow with utter disbelief as he said that.

"Did you forget that he had ordered your family dead?Whats worst is he wants to get his hands on you.Imagine the power he could have with the Ultimate Lifeform at his finger tips.He'd be worse than Eggman himself"Rouge yawned then stretched,already she was bored.She glanced at the kitchen clock,it signaled eight in the evening.Still to early to go to bed,she looked back at Shadow whose eyes were relaxingly closed.

-+-+

Feeling the sense of being watched Shadow opened his crimson eyes.

"Something the matter?"

"You wanna go out?"

"Ex...Excuse me?"Shadow choked on his air.She was asking him out?

"Do you want to go somewhere to pass the time?Like a club or something,for tis still to early to turn in"she tilted her head to the side.Shadow seemed to exhale bothe relieving and disappointing.

"Yeah,sure.We don't really have anything better to do".

"Right...you wanna invite Sonic and Amy?Maybe the entire group?"she asked rubbing her eyes.Shadow thought about it,no,not particularly.He just wanted the two of them.

"I'm pretty sure they've all got plans to do things".'Don't see through the act'Shadow found himself thinking after replying.But Rouge just seemed to walk into her room,saying something about changing into something more comfortable.Shadow had gone to his own room,putting on a pair of fresh black jeans with a swirling vine with bloody thorns on the pant leg.Maria had sewn it on,he had thought of it kinda girly when he first got them,but infact it was quite 'manely' as one would say.He then slipped on his long black trench coat with buckles down the back,making it look like a gothic strayjacket.His angsty form was back into set,and he loved it.People didn't mess with him,they knew better,and random people seeing him as he was dressed would think he was one of those people that would rip you to shreds if you pissed him off.That he loved terrifying punk kids who thought they were the shit.He went back to the living room and leaned back against the couch,his buckle boots weighing down his super fast legs.Rouge came out in what looked like a chinese dress with red lace on the side and crimson leg boots.If she had been concentrating on all the noises in this room instead of applying lip gloss,her bat ears would have surely picked up Shadpw's thundering heart.To be honest,she looked ravishing.Adding the lipgloss gave her red lipstick a beautiful shine.She looked up at Shadow and smiled,Shadow felt himself returning that smile.It had been awhile since he had smiled,or at least it felt like it.

"Well then...shall we go?"she asked with a nervous smile.

"Uh...yeah"He opened the door for her and locked it behind him,onto the club.

A/N:Sorry it took so long.Next update will be quick as long as I get at least two reviews(thats not much people).


	7. All good things must suffer

The Bet7

The cloudy sky covered the cresent moon.Rouge's boots gave a tiny clink as they hit the asphalt of a pavement.The wind blowed at Shadow's coat,making his appearence look even more disturbing.They turned down an alley and moved toward a vacant wall.Rouge tapped on a certian brick lightly and it moved away,revealing a pair of eyes.

"Password?"

"Sensi Tomoko".The door slid open to reveal a bunch of dancers,dancing to the obnoxious beat.You couldn't tell if they were dancing or just bumbing into one another.Shadow grabbed Rouge's hand and tried to get passed the sweaty dancers.Once reaching a space of somewhat room,he released her,and she shouted something about seeing someone familiar.Shadow flicked at his ears,showing he couldn't hear her.Rouge rolled her eyes and pointed his head in the direction of her finger,Sonic and Amy.They were here?Great.But it was just the two of them,Knuckles must have taken Tikal to dinner.Amy and Sonic bothed seemed very happy,considering that they had just gotten back together not that long ago.Sometimes it made Shadow to see just how perfect they are together.He sighed and looked back at Rouge and shouted at her.

"You want to dance?"

"WHAT!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DANCE!" Rouge laughed at him and nodded.She got really closed to him and started to move to the beat.She turned so that her wings were against his chest,she swear she heard him purr,but then again the music was outrageously loud.She smiled on the inside as his hands gripped her waist and moved with her,as one might say,the dance of seduction.Her arm encircled around his neck,her large bat ears tickling his cheek.He smiled,she was doing this on purpose,the little vixen.She turned her head to look at him,smiling wildly.But she didn't expect his face to be so close,so when she did turn around her lips brushed lightly against his own,causeing both of them to turn the color of Shadow's eyes.

'N...I guess this is my...chance to kiss him like I...wanted to earlier'she thought quickly as her grip tightend and brought him down to kiss her correctly.Shadow didn't at all seem to mind,infact he held no grudge at all.It would be the perfect moment,if only Sonic hadn't realized who was there.

-+-+

"Hey SHADOW!"the noise caused Shadow to jolt away,leaving a hurt expression on Rouge's face but then she knew why.Sonic hadn't seen the kiss,all he had seen was black and red quills.

"Oh...hello Sonic"Shadow couldn't help say it coldly,Sonic had bad timing.Amy smiled a hello at Rouge,and Rouge smiled back.Amy was wearing a sexy red dress that suited her quite well.She looked at Rouge's own atire and and to ask.

"Where did you get that dress?Its beautiful!"she also complimented Roug'e make up.

"Well I actually got this dress from floating Island...when most bats used to live there"she sort of frowned at the end but then smiled.Sonic glanced at Shadow and then gave him a thumbs up,signifying that Rouge was an excellent choice.Shadow scowled at him and then shook his head.Sonic shrugged and looked back towards the girls...they seemed to have disappeared.Shadow had to remind Sonic that they had already mentioned about going to the bathroom to do the infamous 'freshen up'.

"So whats been going on Shadow?You seem more unnerved then usual"the music had stopped and chatter began to take place.

"Just...just been a bad start for the week...I suppose.Why do you ask?"

"Because it says it all over your face that your...upset I guess.That and I didn't think redocorating your house with blood and glass was actually a good idea".Shadow choked on the air in his empty lungs,his eyes widend as he glanced into the dark green pools stareing at him.

"How...how did...you know?"

"How did I know?How could you not tell me something like this!How did I know!I went to see why there was no activity in the house and finding all of the chaos flooding through that room you expect me to be calm?The Robotnik bodies are gone,I'm guessing you had them buried,but how could you keep this from me?Your best FRIEND!"

"It doesn't concern you Sonic"Shadow answered sharply.Sonic stared at him in disbelief and then shrugged,but he then added as though it were a threat.

"I...will never let you face somtheing this bad alone.I don't care if you want me in on this,I'm going to help you...even if it is in secret.And you cannot stop me".Shadow couldn't reply for the girls had returned.The smiled at the boys who sheepishly returned them.They began to discuss things of no random importance.

"Rouge where exactly do you get the time to keep your shape so well?"Amy had asked.

"Oh...well I..."she stopped in midsentence.She looked around,her bat ears shifting,trying to catch the noise,finally she looked at Shadow.

"Are...are you ticking?" Shadow raised his eyebrows in confusion.Rouge tilted her head towards him and pulled a small ticking device out of his jean pocket (making him turn bright red in the process).It was a tracker from the military G.U.N.

-+-+

"...shit.Those pants were at your house weren't they?" Shadow nodded.

"They were waiting for you to come back..."she looked past the crowding people to the door that was opening.Officers were marching towards the door,guns in hand.Rouge's eyes widend as they opened the door,causing the mob of teens to scream frantically and run towards the back door.

"Blend in with the crowd and go back to my place"Rouge spoke softly,shoving them with the crowd,and stuffing the tracking device in her holster that she would normally put a gun.The group didn't have time to ask questions but instead did as they were told,running like hell.Rouge flew up to the ceiling,claws digging feircely into the plaster and them crawling passed the officers.Once outside she made a run for it,making the officers turn quickly onto her tail.Hopefully they still thought the tracking device was still connected to the ultimate lifeform...if not,she was out of a job.She could hear the sirens coming up behind her,if they saw her now she knew she was as good as dead.Turning quickly she saw the park and its giant lake...only one chance.Sprinting quickly she dived in and dropped the tracker to the bottom before exploding back to the surface and climbing into a tree.It didn't take long for the officers to arrive and declare the ultimate lifeform had jumped into the lake to escape but had to come up for air eventually.President Smith decided to make his appearnce,his expression not a good one.

"We cannot afford to lose him,his power is to great.Besides...I bet if we caught him by the end of this week,Eggman would add a few more zeros to the orignal price.Then we could buy better indutrial materials,making it easier for me to be president for another four years running.Who cares if the Sonic heroes disappear?Less money spent on their half"Smith laughed greedily.Rouge's mouth hung a gape,he was staking Shadow's life for power?What an idiot...if he really thought about it,he could rule the world with Shadow's power,forget being in the white house another 4 years.Then it hit her...that was exactly what Eggman was going to do.15 minutes of excurcating boredem they left,figuring the ultimate lifeform had given them the slip with one of its amazing ablities.Rouge jumped down and flew home as fast as she could.But she was no given the satisfaction of just going to bed to rest her head.No Sonic and Amy were there...sitting on her couch arms folded and looking pissed.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going ON!"Sonic growled angrily.Amy didn't seem to happy either,perhaps because they had to run for their lives like they were criminals and had no clue what the hell was going on.Rouge sighed...they were already part of this.

-+-+

"Alright...but you may not tell anybody if you value your lives and the lives of your friends".

"Are you threatning us Rouge?"Amy seemed shocked to be spoken to in such manner.

"No...She isn't Amy.Once you guys get involved your literally pawns to this little chess game called life"Shadow had answered,he was dreadfully tired...they had only managed to kill about an hour and 15 minutes.

"Ok...I'm a secret agent that works for the asshole of a president and have just found out that he has staked Shadow's life on a bet to Eggman who plans on being ruler of the world with his power and his first order of business would to be wiping out the Sonic heroes.He's the one that ordered G.U.N to kill the Robotniks and my own family.I've sworn to Shadow that I will not let them find him even if my life depends on it.If the president were to find out that I have the ultimate lifeform in a safehouse called 'my real house' I would be excuted on the spot no matter how many people watching".All three mouths dropped,Shadow didn't know the part in the middle and the entire thing clearly hit Sonic and Amy hard in the face.

"Now say questions now cause I'm going to bed"Rouge shook her head,spraying them with water.They didn't say anything except wishing her a goodnight sleep,everything was pretty well understood.

"You two should head back home...I'll call you tomorrow"Shadow yawned,knowing Sonic would kill him if he didn't say that.Sonic had been like a brother to him...everyone thought they were for the longest time.Sonic and Amy nodded before getting up,walking out the door and closing it behind them.Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and ran at super sonic speed all the way home.Shadow went to his own room before collapsing onto the black silk sheets.Why was being something so perfect naturally...so hard?

A/N:Eh...one review thats fine I guess.Thanks Neorgatha...looking forward to ur next review.


	8. You love her?

The Bet8

"Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"Rouge tossed in her sleep,a white hand reaching out for her,closing around her throat and making her unable to breathe.A dark powerful laugh echoed through her ears,making her blood run cold.She knew that voice,that laugh,it was her ruler...her ruler...her ruler?Why could she hear her king here?She wasn't on bloodread island...and she hadn't been for the longest time.His cold blue eyes now erupted form the darkness,stareing at her,mocking her.

"Whats the matter little Rouge?Dreaming of home again?...heh heh heh...or maybe your just dreaming of your friends deaths".Before she could ask him what he meant he picked up Amy from nowhere and snapped her neck in half,drowned Sonic,stabbed Tikal,sufficated,and hung Shadow.Rouge began to scream,shouting to make him stop,to let them go,leave them alone,to let her wake,to do something!A buzzing noise came from his next words,but she didn't understand as her eyes flung open revealing her lightened room.Was it Monday or some other day?Oh who knew...getting up she straightened her sheets before walking towards her dresser and picking out today's outfit.She decided on a black japenese dress with lace up sides,with matching boots.Fixing up her make-up she headed out the door and locked it.She had to go into the office today,apparently there was a meeting this morning.She walked inside the large building known as the white house.A cool female computer voice greeted her.

"Good morning...please place hand on scanner for identification,checking iris for proper eye codes...Good morning Agent Rouge Bat".

"Good morning Janet"she nodded as she walked through the now appeared entrance.The bob-cat from behind the glass smiled.She sighed deeply as she made her way to the president's office.She was late and was now being stared at.Her cheeks turned a bit off color before sitting down.The president sat all the way at the end of the table,listening to this boring man drone on.He was saying something of school,friends,and disguise.

"Rouge is already filling in that position"Smith spoke.Rouge snapped out of her trance.

"Excuse?"

"I said your already filling the position of acting like a student at the ultimate lifeform's school.Have you seen him yet?"all eyes on her.Not a problem,she hadn't to military camp for nothing.Her face didn't change.

"No,haven't come across him yet.What speices is he supposed to be?"

"Hedgehog"Smith replied looking annoyed.

"Got it,another thing.Why am I required to be at this meeting if I'm already doing the job?"

"Because we got a low down of where he might have been.I think he found our little device and ditched everyone,throwing it into the lake.Clever don't you think?"

"Well he was made by two genuises...dumbass.Of course his I.Q. is going to be high"Rouge crossed her arms,her wings flinched slightly.'Get me the hell out of here before I shoot myself with military aproved weapons' she thought.

-+-+

The sun hit Shadow's eyes,making him turn onto his stomach and growl.His cellphone rang loudly,the jingle to system of a down's chop suey.His favorite song,but surely not a good way to wake up.Picking it up,the collar I.D. read 'BlueDude'.Moaning he answered it.

"What?"he whinned.

"Ok,I got what everything meant last night.But ummm...why aren't you in school?"Sonic spoke loudly over the talking students.

'Well he's not in the library'Shadow thought before yawning an answer,"Cause...I don't feel well?Just cause I don't want to be there.I value my life more than my education.Which might I add,I know everything there is about anything.So I don't really need to be there".

"Smart boy"Sonic sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"There are cops patrolling school,asking questions.No one's answering,probably cause everyone likes us.I'm thinking about ditching today before they mistake me for you.Rouge isn't here,probably in the office,which is no doubt on purpose.I don't suppose they trust her".

"Why do you say that?"Shadow asked sitting up.

"Cause I over heard the cops talking,that she may be fired soon if she doesn't give some answers.And from what I've learned,if your fired,your really fired,cremated wise".

"Sorry to bring you into all of this,not really my fault.Besides,I'll bet Eggman's having a blast not being hunted cause I'm the wanted man".

"You think he's in on this?"Sonic asked.

"He may be in the Robotnik bloodline,But he's not that smart".

-+-+

Amy was sitting in History class taking notes,when a paper ball hit her in the back of her head.She looked on the floor,seeing it rolled to her side and picked it up.There was writing on the inside,in fancy princessish writing.

When questioning comes my way,You'd better tell your friend Shadow to get a new place.Or we could make an arrangement for me to keep my mouth shutSally.She would tell them where he was at?Of course she would,this was Sally.Amy looked back and their eyes met,Amy motioned her with her eyes to speak about it outside.They asked to be excused and were now in the hallway.

"Alright,I don't like you and you don't like me.Now what do you want?"Amy scowled.

"Well,in order to keep your buddy Shadow safe,I think a trade would do nicely"Sally smiled evilly.

"Explain yourself Acorn".

"For the price of one hedgehog's life,how about a relationship with the other"she giggled.

"And why would I give Sonic to you!"Amy growled.

"It would keep me quiet"Sally replied rudely.

"Yeah,so will this"Amy punched her in the mouth.One tooth actually came out,and blood spilled from Sally's mouth.Sally clutched her mouth,and looked at Amy in shock.

"And you know what,as for you thinking you know where Shadow is actually located,"she took out her mallet,"I could beat that information out of you".Salled ducked as the hammer came her way.Sonic opened the door to his chemistry class,and saw the two of them.He had a note in his hand excusing him to the nurses office,he was planning on leaving like he said to Shadow up to the girls he pushed them apart.

"Amy!STOP!JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"He was still pushing them apart,hatred burned in Amy's eyes.Her heavy mallet still trying to get a swing at her.

"Let me go Sonic,this girl has the right to earn this beating".

"Why!"

"Because she's going to reveal Shadow unless you date her!"

"But why hit her!"

"Sonic why are standing up for her!"

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HER!"Amy's mallet dropped.Sonic covered his mouth quickly,had he really just said that?But the look in Amy's eyes told him he had,it had slipped out.Amy's bottom lips trembled as her bangs covered her eyes.Before he could say anything at all,she replied to that shout with her own.

"THEN IF YOU STILL LOVER HER,LET GO OF ME!"Her fist made contact with his gut,and he doubled over in pain.She picked up her hammer and ran down the hall,her sneakers clicking against the ground.Sonic did the only thing he could,he ran after her at top speed.It wasn't hard to catch up to her,but it was to stay up with her,for she kept swinging her hammer at him.With one last swing she actually did hit him,his quills made it so the impact didn't hurt to much,but it let her get away.

-+-+

Amy ran out of the school,across streets,busy traffic until she got to her favorite place.The Park was surely beautiful,as it always had been.Walking up to a nearby bench she flopped down,tears spilling form her eyes.

"So thats all I was to him,a mere pawn to get his focus off that slut.Oh bravo Sonic,you love a whore.What are you going to do now that you broke because Sally keeps spending her money on drugs?Why,I'm going back to Amy to mooch off her again.God,I should have known he never really liked me...and after everything...guess I'm no better than Sally,giving in to Sonic completely...He said he loved me...but I guess every guy can abuse those two words"Amy spoke aloud,something everyone did when they cried.She buried her face into her hands.

"I should have known their relationship would never really fade,had Sally not been a slut...then she would have had my space all this time...I think I should move,wish Shadow the best of luck and just leave.Sally will date Sonic and Shadow should be safe.Everyone wins except me,its the way its always been.Heh...guess I really am a stupid girl that should be alone.Everyone was probably my friend because I was with the leader of the hero team".Someone came and sat next to her on the bench,dressed in a heavy gray raincoat.

"Why are your crying Amy dear?Sonic do something horrible?"

"No Eggman,Sonic never does anything horrible.So don't think you can get information out of me,just problems with classmates"she answered coldly,wiping her eyes.Eggman looked down at her and offered her a tissue,she rejected and stood up.

"Amy,I know school doesn't cause you to cry.I want to help you vent,tell ol Eggman whats wrong".

"You really wanna help me vent?Ok,I'll except your offer"she growled as she lifted her mallet.Eggman screamed and ran away as his seat cracked in half.She sat back down and stared out into the lake.

-+-+

'I didn't just say that...I couldn't have just said that'Sonic thought to himself desperately as he walked down empty streets.

'I don't love Sally,...do I?No...I can't...she's nothing but a dirty whore.Just cause she was my first girlfriend doesn't mean I love her.I can't...she's royal trash.But if I don't...why did I say that?Does some part of me wish I was still with her?Jealousy perhaps?I know right now that I wish I'd never come to school...what am I to do?'Sonic kicked an empty smushed soda can hard.It bounced off the walls and went down into an alley full of cat thugs.The hissed at him as he walked by.Sonic bared his own canines in response before continueing on his way.Looking up he saw the park.Amy's favorite place,she'd probably be there.He saw Eggman sitting in a raincoat next to her,talking to her.She seemed to have gotten testy cause she cracked his seat with her hammer.Walking slowly he made his way to the bench,another side still existed,so should he chance it?He took the seat,she was staring at the lake ahead,her eyes glossed with tears.

"Was it all a lie Sonic?"she whispered before facing the ground.

"N...no.No...it wasn't.Amy I didn't mean to say that,I have no clue why I said it...I..."

"What was the reason you went out with me?I know it wasn't because you wanted to.Was it a dare of some sort?A bet perhaps?One of the very same bets you've placed on Shadow?Why do you guys do this?Have you no heart?...why did you do this to me Sonic?...you...you told me...you loved me.I don't know if thats true anymore,but when I said it,it was.So do you care to explain in anyway you can?"she was looking at him now,he face strong,but her eyes weak.He said nothing but looked at her...he didn't know how to answer.

"Do you know why girlfriends have so many moodswings?"he shook his head.

"Because its all a test given by god,to see if you really mean what you say.Thats why I was fighting with you,I wanted to see if you could take it,if it would kill you inside,if you'd act if nothing was wrong...but when it truely doesn't bother you...then you truely don't care.You may not be able to explain why you said what you said earlier,but answer me on this.Do you really love me?Look deeply into your mind,what do you see for the future,do you see me at all?"she awaited his answer.But stupid move,he didn't answer,he was to taken aback.Amy smiled a sad smile before looking back up.

"I didn't think so...I'm going home.If you feel up to it,please come help me pack up my stuff.It was a mistake to live here in the city"she stood up and grabbed her mallet.

"What!Why are you leaving!"Sonic finally got his voice back,and was now standing up with her.She smiled meekly.

"Because I don't belong here"she grabbed his hands and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the wonderful times and for the wonderful feelings".And then she just walked away,in the direction of their apartment.Sonic's cell jingled,the collar I.D. read 'Spikes'.

"Hi".

"Whats the matter with you?"Shadow asked,his voice erupting from the reciever.

"You know I know my life is alot easier than yours,it just sometimes doesn't seem that way".

A/N:I know I know,been so busy with school,watching Shadow the hedgehog trailers and updateing my other Sonic fic.You can't miss it when you click on my name.Anyway,thought I'd add something to make everyone go 'gasp!' Will update soon,promise,won't leave you hanging there ready to kill me.One review please,2 is for good luck,3 update faster,your choice people


	9. This might be a problem

The Bet9

Tear's were still streaming down Amy's cheeks as her key scraped across the lock and the door unlocked.Opening it slowly she peered inside,and the first thing that was to greet her was a taunting picture of her and Sonic on a Fall date.It had been rather windy,but they had enjoyed the day none the less.She looked up,trying to hold back the already flowing river before quickly swiping at the picture,making the glass shatter and the silver frame scratch.She didn't bother to pick it up,she just felt horrible as it was,and just wanted to pass out then leave.Her door reopened and the sound of keys going into a pocket was heard.

"You alright?" Amy blinked,she didn't turn around,for she thought she knew who it was,but it surprised her who was really there.

"What are you doing here Shadow?You shouldn't be out and about"she said rubbing her eyes,her back still towards him.

"And you shouldn't try to tell me what to do knowing I won't listen"he smirked.

"Oh,right only Rouge can tell you what to do".The smirk disappeared.

"...your testy.And no,she can't.Whats the matter,Sonic didn't sound happy,are you guys fighting again?"

'He didn't tell his best friend?'Amy thought as she half turned towards him.

"Its nothing".

"Come on Amy,your like my little sister if I ever had one,tell me whats wrong".

"My nail polish clashes with my quills and outfit,ok?That and I'm pmssing"she crossed her arms and glared at him.Shadow put his hands up in defence.

"To much info..."he began to leave but stopped at the door way,"I know you'd never cry over something that stupid,your not Sally".He then closed the door and a flash of light could be seen from the door crack.

'Sally...that evil bitch.I'll kill her I swear it"she scowled.She thouht about the previous conversation...she said she'd leave.But truth is she didn't want to leave,nor did she have any place in mind to go.Sighing she headed towards their bedroom,collapsing on the bed.She smothered her face on the pillow before looking up at the alarm clock.Were there always so many pictures of the two of them around the house?It was another of the two of them together,she was on his back,laughing,as and he was looking up at her and smiling.Tikal had taken the picture as Knuckles got them all some soda,she remembered it so clearly.She turned the other way,she was now looking at Sonic's side of the bed.On his side was a picture of them at the prom...his favorite memory because well...he became a man.She sighed again and closed her eyes.

'Just go to sleep please'she only realized that when she re-opened her eyes she had started crying again.She heard the door open again,she knew those footsteps,this time it was Sonic who had come in.He seemed to have stopped in the hallway,and the sound of glass being picked up could be heard.After it finished she heard the frame go back onto it's surface.Then the footsteps came closer to the door before openeing it slowly,like a murder in a horror movie.Amy shut her eyes quickly and then relaxed them,to make it look as though she were asleep.

-+-+

Sonic crept in very slowly,he knew damn well she wasn't asleep,but lets let her pretend.Her back faced him,like it had earlier at the park.Here he had a good life,and he fucked it up.He sighed sadly,what was he to say for her to forgive him.His eyes drifted to the back of her head and blinked sadly.He gently placed his cheek against her back and his hand rubbed her arm.

"Amy...don't leave me...please.Your the best thing thats ever happen to me.I don't want you to leave...I don't want you to leave...I love you and only you.Please believe me...I can't lose you...not again...I can't..."he whispered.If he wasn't such a guy,he would probably cry a little bit,but he's a hero.He had to learn to be cold to emotions,but this didn't help.Amy opened her eyes,it sounded so true,so pure and spoken from his heart.Perhaps one more chance yes?But...it was time she wore the pants in the relationship,Sonic's turn to wear a skirt.She smiled to herself,she felt better.She raised herself but using her arms and pushed against the surface of the bed.Sonic lifted his head and backed up a bit.He had been on his knees and now stood up.She looked up at him,his eyes confusing.

"Come here"she said lightly.Smart boy,did as he was told.She stood up and leaned against his chest,letting his arms encircle her.She thought for a moment,she had a better idea.

"Here's the deal.I was going to be in charge of the relationship,but I thought of a better idea.You can still wear the pants in the relationship,and I get to kill Sally...in fact...I like that idea much better.What's your thought about it?"she looked up at him,her most seductive smile on her lips.Sonic smirked before answering,

"Just don't get caught".

-+-+

"You have real nerve leaving protection Shadow"Rouge hissed as she looked up from the couch when Shadow walked through the door.

"Give me a fucking break Rouge"Shadow growled bareing his fangs at her.She blinked and her ears twitched.She stood up,her wings rustled.In a flash a hard kick landed him against the wall with her boot on his throat.

"Never speak that way to a lady Shadow.And never speak that way to me,or you will find yourself dead,crush or not.I do not tolerate disrespect".Shadow grabbed her ankle and easily threw her at the couch.

"And I cannot stand being under house arrest".Rouge sprang back up,a hiss at the start of her lips.

"Fine...go walk outside...go enjoy this world as it crumbles before out very feet.But when your captured and your power is harvested leaving you like a sack of potatoes,I'm NOT going to help you.I could turn you in right now and wipe my plate clean,able to quit from this job.So,why should I save you for me to suffer?"she snapped.

"Then go ahead and do it batgirl,turn me in.Get your life back just in time to be completely alone"he taunted both arms extended from his sides in taunting manner.

"Your one to talk Shadow.Last I recalled I was cleaning up glass and blood at your old house"Shadow's hand quickly closed around Rouge's throat.Rouge lifted her hands,her sharp claws dugging into his wrist to make him let go,but his defensive quills were oh so wonderful.Her vision was growing dark at the top,just one kick managed.Shadow released her as he doubled over in pain,she had missed where she wanted to hit him but the stomache works just as well.She jumped to the ceiling to avoid him swiping at her again.He looked up,his eyes darker than their usual color,full of madness and rage,and something she couldn't quite tell.He clicked his heels once before the sound of jetpacks sounded.

'Hoover shoes!'Rouge began to run across the ceiling as fast as she could before being tackled from behind,landing where else?On her bed of course.Her claws dug into the sheets,trying to pull herself out of his grip,but damn,the ultimate lifeform is strong.Shadow flipped her around,so that she was now facing him,and perfectly aligned bodily wise.

"You listen to me Rouge...I don't talk about your family...so don't talk about cleaning up the remains of mine,got it!"everything pushed against her in threatening matter,but because they were so lined up,it took all her will power not to moan.Instead she gulped and nodded and he got up.Rouge brought her knees to her chest and stayed in that position after he was out of the room.

-+-+

"Mr.President...did you find what I'm looking for?"Eggman was sitting at an opposite side of a table the two of them were sitting at.

"Not yet...we are still on for our deal aren't we?"the president raised his eyebrows.Eggman nodded.

"Let me give you a certian hunch where they might be.Start off with the heroes of your town".

"The Sonic group thing?Why them?"

"Every single one of them has a history together.He used to be on the team,but this disasterous murder...well...had to find some way to get Shadow by himself away from my stupid cousin.In fact...I even think your bat agent may have some information she's not telling you about"Eggman smirked.

"Rouge?She would tell me if she had any".

"Why so sure?She absolutely hates you.You ruined her life did you not?"

"It takes alot to get other's to lend their skills"Smith sighed.

"Sonic is like his brother,so get to HIS weakness first.THIS is Amy"Eggman held out a picture of the two of them together,an unexpected picture,"This is the girl he's in love with.And this is Knuckles,the girl Tikal is also his weakness".

"Question...why don't you just destroy them?"

"Because,those idiots always beat me with team work and I can never kidnap the girls in time.But with a bunch of trained military officers,they wouldn't have a chance,they'll call for backup and then here comes Shadow.Simple plan,don't screw it up"Eggman stood and chose the time to leave.Smith looked at the two pictures,he'd succeed,but first a little talk with Rouge,including truth serium.

-+-+

A slightly loud jingle jolted Rouge from her trance and she got up to retrieve it,not daring to look into the living room to look at Shadow watching the news,his aura seemed to buzz with disturbance.His ear's shifted as he to heard the jingle,and half turned to see if she'd answer it.

"Hello?"her voice was soft,as though her father had just yelled at her for breaking mommy's vase.

"Agent Rouge,I need you to come in now,its important"The President's voice came from the other line.

"But sir...its so very late"Rouge answered trying to gain her voice back as the clock read past midnight.

"Your nocturnal,get over it and get over here".

"Sir...must it be now...?"

"GET HERE NOW OR WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN"he shouted into the reciever,it was indeed very loud,for now Shadow was standing in her door,arms crossed like a jealous boyfriend as she dropped the cell to cover her ears.She picked up the phone and placed it back to ear.

"There's no need to yell sir.And...I'll be there as soon as I can"she swallowed hard.She hung up snd then put her phone in her pocket,Shadow was still standing there,and she was afraid to look into his eyes,knowing he was still in a mood.But she wondered what could have put him in it,surely her words weren't that threatening were they?

"I'll be back soon...please don't leave the house.Its all I ask"she blinked before turning her back to him and grabbing her badge.She walked past him and paused a few inches away from the doorway.

"I'm sorry...about what I said...earlier...I...see you".She felt his back turned to her,knowing he wasn't bothering to look at her.The ultimate lifeform could sense something that perhaps made him angry.She didn't bother to lock the door,instead she went downstairs and exited out the rundown door and took off.She arrived in the office of the president before looking around,his office was dark.

"Any information on the ultimate lifeform?"the turned chair suddenly faced her.Rouge didn't jump,years of training helped with that.

"No sir.I have found nothing,though I feel am close to a break through"she replied,saluteing him.

"You know...you sound as though your lying.In fact I got resources saying that you actually know where he is and who he is".

"Sir not to be rude but who are you going to trust?Your agent or some idiot?"

"More like a jewel thief or a dear friend with actual proof"the president folded his hands together.

"Once more,anything on project Shadow.You tell me all you need to know...and I'll set you free".Her eyes widend and breath came in short.She took large amount of air and blinked before looking into his eyes.

"I have found nothing of the sort...sir".Smith raised his eyebrows,she hesitated,but still sticking to this eh?Fine.

"I'm disappointed in your Rouge,but it seems I have no choice"he held out a needle of clear liquid in it and got up.Before he could stick it in her arm she back flipped and kicked him in the chin before explodeing out the window to get away.Flapping her wings hard she flew the very fast she could,fearing it would not be enough to escape the up coming helicopter.

A/N:Please review ppl,you know the drill.Hope you liked the chapter


	10. Insert good title here

The Bet10

Rouge swerved to try and lose the piliot,but to no luck.She couldn't head home,that was suicide.She remembered where she had first hidden from the other officers,why not repeat that.She headed towards the park at top speed and spiraled into the lake.No,she wouldn't be able to stay down there for long,and they knew that,for they stayed above where she had dived.Perhaps with the right amount of power she could do her spinning kick up and break the engine,what did she have to lose?Nothing but her life.She pushed off the floor of the lake and went ahead with her plan.It worked perfectly,the engine died and both the piliot and the president sailed into the water.She flew home immediately,and slammed the door behind him.

"Shadow!Shadow!"she called out,she should get him out of here quickly.She heard movment in his room,as though he were sleeping and had gotten up.She ran to his door and threw it open,finding nothing but a messed bed and clothes on the floor.Turning quickly she found herself running all around her house screaming out his name,where was he?

"SHADOW!" no answer from him,in fact she would have felt a little better if something answered her.Slumping down to the ground,she was back in her living room.Her eyes drifted to the floor,her ears motioned downward.A thousand fists pounded on her front door,the military had found her home.But still she did not move,she couldn't leave unless she knew where Shadow was. She felt like she yet again a little girl,when she though her parents had abandoned her,crying on the floor of the kitchen till they came home.Her baby-sitter had never showed that night,and the royalty of the Bat Kingdom had come pounding at her door that one night.Flash backs were reflecting in her eyes.Little did she know she really had begun to cry,for the crystal like tears had fallen and slid down her arm. More pounding,the sound of the hinges groaning,they wouldn't be able to take much more of this.Looking up to the door,ready for whatever may come first,either humans or dynamite,she saw a bright light.But this light was around her,not at the door. She noticed she was standing now...no...she was being held up,but things were indeed bright everywhere. They then started to blur and fade until the door,the pounding,the military,were no more. Now instead of her home,technology was were churning,their modems humming loudly.Weird creatures were suspended in tiny cages,and capsuls were in every corner of the room. Spinning around,Rouge came face to face with Shadow,who was now releasing her,so that she would have to stand on her own.

"Wh...where are we?"

"You can call it...ARK. Its my hospital"Shadow shrugged,tapping one of the cages lightly.

-+-+

The door to Club Rouge burst down,wood splinters flying everywhere.One of the soldiers held up a radio and replied into it,"sir there's nothing here".

"Impossible! How could she disappear from underneath my radar!" President Smith shouted back into the reciever. He was in a limo now,a towel drapped around him. Eggman sat in front of him,his hands neatly and calmly folded in his lap. Bringing out a labtop,he began locking on Shadow's signal of power.He laughed lightly,making Smith look up at him.

"She's not even on this earth anymore".

"WHAT!"

"Relax...she's just at the Central control tower or the Space Colony ARK.You remember that place don't you Smith?" Smith nodded darkly,he remembered clearly.He had been there once,a few some odd years back.He had been there on a check up on the good doctor and saw him making a deal with some alien creature who had satanic horns and was red and black.

Flashback

" Listen Dr.Robotnik...I'm in need of an heir to my throne.And you want to create the ultimate lifeform. So let us help eachother out shall we? I will give you the componets to make this ultimate lifeform...in return,you give him to me to be my heir to my kingdom of the 'Black Arms Planet'.He will have immense power,and will retrieve for me the chaos emerald.Do we have a deal?"

"Whats in it for me?I'm basically not getting anything"Robotnik had folded his arms.

"You'll be the scientist everyone remembers as creating the ultimate being...and I'll let you live if you do" the satanic creature said darkly.

"Fair trade".Smith hadn't given them much time to negoitate some more before he called G.U.N forces,but Robotniks had gotten away in their capsuls,with all the ingredients to make Shadow.And what was better,they actually got to keep him.

end flashback

-+-+

"So...what do you propose we do to get them back on our turf to hunt them down" Smith asked,leaning back on the leather interior.Eggman smiled cruelly,and rubbed his hands together.

"Their friends are still down here...and I do hate his best friend quite badly.So...its like killing four birds with one stone. Capture Amy,which drags Sonic down into my grasp.Hold him there drags Shadow...and where Shadow goes..."

"Rouge will follow" Smith finished,"But what about their enchidna friends?"

"They'll never get here in time.They took a vacation somewhere,both of them.It will be to late for them to take any action" Eggman's belly jiggled as he laughed evilly.

"This place...is where you were born? But I thought the Robotniks had escaped this place and created you on Earth"Rouge pondered as she followed Shadow into the depths of Ark.

"Not many people know that the good doctor didn't have everything on his Earth home.So he and Maria transported themselves here with transporters they had snuck with them,and created me here.Ark is the only place that had the correct technology".

"I'm pretty sure no one knows that fact"Rouge replied.

"Well...your boss does"he said darkly.

"You really think I chose that job by choice Shadow?"

"Then what was your reason? We've got awhile to spend here".

"I was blackmailed by threats,and yes,G.U.N killed my family to.If I turn you in...I gain my freedom".Shadow stopped and turned around to loook at her,stunned.

"Then why do you choose to suffer instead of gain something of value?"

"Because I swore to myself that I was not going to lose another person that I care about...we should keep walking"Rouge said quietly,pointing her eyes in the direction of another hallway. A loud jingle of 'chop suey' came from the pocket of Shadow's pants. Caller I.D Bluedude

"Yeah?" Shadow answered,what could be Sonic's problem now?

"Shadow...where are you?"Sonic spoke in a whisper,but why was he whispering? School should have been over with at least an hour ago.

"Why?"

"Cause...I really need to know,just exactly where".

-+-+

"Sonic held his phone close to his ear with his right hand,his left was above his head.Five military guns were pointed at his head by soldiers,Eggman stood in front of Sonic,holding an unconscious Amy.

"Is Everything alright?"Shadow asked on the other line.Sonic swallowed hard,it was either turn in his best friend...or lose his love life.Which if he really had a better choice,he'd choose to kick Eggman's ass. He only had one shot at this,and if he missed,these gunmen wouldn't.

"Shadow..."

"..." Shadow could sense something was wrong,every quill on him stood on rigid end.

"Shadow...don't come back".There was a series of,'You were not to say that'.And right on loud speaker gunfire erupted from the reciever,then dial tone.Shadow's hand was shaking as the phone slid from his grasp.Rouge's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief.

"It...it was a warning,meant to be a trap...Sonic...he...he was probably...held to gun point...to say something. Instead...he pleaded you...to stay away"Rouge's voice shook uneasily," the ultimate sacrifice...the best friend...don't you see Shadow? Everything is connected...where are you going?"

"Earth" Shadow sped towards a capsul.

"But Sonic warned you not to return!"

"My best friend's in trouble!"

"And if you leave you've left him to die in vain!" Rouge screamed back at him.Shadow stopped,his eyes dark,but his back was to her.

"You have no idea...just how much he'll put up a fight...he's still alive...I can feel it. You see...we are connected...I made this connection in kindergarden. And only I will know when he's dead...stay here".

"Stay her! Its you their after,not me!"

"They have as much as a reason to hunt you down as they do I"Shadow leaped into the nearest capsul and pressed the coordinates of Earth and where Sonic should be according to his own small signal.But before Shadow could close the top of the capsul,Rouge jumped in beside him,and then the top closed.

"What are you doing! I told you to stay here!"

"Well then your starting to rub off on me,cause I'm not going to listen".

"Oh,what an odd relationship we start off with".

"Re...relationship?" Rouge's cheeks turned bright red,they had a relationship?

A/N: I have updated,and am trying to get to all my stories,thanks to this long weekend. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter.Review please?


	11. Sorry Shadow

The Bet11

The ground was coming fast now,as the capsul had entered earth's atomosphere.

"S...Shadow? The ground...its getting awefully close.Doesn't this thing have a parachute to open or something?"Rouge's eyes widend as the ground came closer and closer.

"Your funny" Shadow said smiling.He then wrapped his arms around the bat girl and waited a few more seconds.

"I need you to fly as soon as I bust us out of here,think you can?"

"I've never carried someone other than my own weight".

"If you don't we die".Rouge's teeth showed as if to say 'eek'.Holding onto Shadow tightly,she flexed her wings.Ground was coming closer and closer still,only a few more seconds and they would impact the road of Westopolis.

"Shadow...Shadow...SHADOW!" Rouge screamed at him as the ground came within arms length and Shadow burst out.The soared straight into the air,and the explosion beneath them caused them to fly thirty feet into the air.Rouge began flapping her wings frantically,amazed that she could keep them airborn.

"Umm...good Rouge...now how bout moving in a direction of some sort?"Shadow asked,slightly hanging off her,his weight was indeed pulling her down.But falling on a river of glass,would indeed be bad.

"Yeah...sure...what direction is Sonic in?"

"South".

"Then South it is".

-+-+

Flying a short time,it didn't take long before Rouge started drifting to the ground.Her wings flapped hard,trying to gain more speed.

"I...can't..." flapping them to hard made Rouge light headed.It wasn't long befor both bat and hedgehog were spiraling for the ground.Shadow's sneakers kicked on with rocket jet packs,taking Rouge by the hand,he burst forward.

"Oh sure...now use your hover shoes"Rouge said tiredly.

"Hey,they just started working"Shadow smiled.Lowering the two of them to the ground,Shadow automatically started speed racing.

"Shadow! I can't run that fast!" he heard Rouge shout behind him,it wasn't long befor her footsteps and voice were gone.Shadow's eyes frantically looked left and right,every which way they could.He retrieved his cell from his pocket and dialed Sonic's number,Eggman would probably pick up as soon as he saw the caller ID.

"Y-ello?" a all to cheery voice said on the other line.

"You have two seconds to tell me your cordinates Eggman".

"Why Shadow m'boy...what ever could you be talking about?" Eggman played innocent on the other line. Shadow growled for his response,causing the scientist to laugh.

"You should know quite well where your lovely bat-girl's home is.Go past there and into the abondened apartment". Dial tone rung loudly in his ears.Shadow flashed his fangs to one in particular.He could feel his quills standing on end,hatred clinging to him. He made it to the building which Eggman had said.He looked behind him,making sure Rouge wasn't there.He didn't need her to become his weakness in this battle. He climbed through the run down doorway and basically flew up the stairs thanks to his shoes.He felt his connection with Sonic's grow weaker by the minute,meaning he was hurt badly.Shadow's quills turned a deadly blood red,then it spread to his entire body.He let the sudden charge go and explode all around him.

-+-+

The building shook dangerously,making some of the G.U.N soldiers lose their balance.Eggman smiled,Shadow was in the building.

"Come on up Shadow,we're up on the nineth floor!" Eggman cackled loudly.

Shadow looked up at the sudden invite,using his speed to run up seven more flights of to the door would waste time he didn't have,so Shadow bust through a concrete wall like tissue paper.Out of the sudden shock and confusion,one of the soldiers shot him.Smith was there to,a wild smile on his face,that soon turned to shock.

'NO! If he dies I lose my power!' "MORON! Don't kill him!"

But Eggman didn't look worried.

"Its alright Smith,you soldier,go ahead and shoot him". The soldier nodded,took aim and shot Shadow right at the heart. Instead of hearing a thump of a dead body like Smith was expecting,Shadow was merely pushed as the bullet ricosheted and his the wall.

"Ordinary bullets won't do a damn thing to him...but this gun on the other hand..."Eggman raised a glowing blue gun with red ammunition.Shadow held his ground,even though he knew damn well which gun that was.He looked around and saw Sonic curled in a bloody ball,and breathing lightly.Amy was over him unconsious.Shadow moved towards them until a pain in his right arm stopped him,making him stumble back.He grunted loudly as the barrel of the weird gun smoked viciously.Shadow raised his left hand with his index and middle finger extended.Power welled up in the tips and fired like a gun,hitting the roof.Debri and dust surrounded everything.Shadow moved quickly towards his friends,shaking them hard.He couldn't carry them both out of here with a bad arm.

"AMY! Wake up dammit!WAKE UP!" Shadow screamed at her.Amy didn't wake up,she'd been drugged to stay knocked out for several hours.Shadow bit his lower lip till it bled.Gritting his teeth he picked them both up.He manuvered so that Amy lay on his back,which he used his quills to hold her up.In his left arm was Sonic.He had encircled the boy's waist to keep a firm hold,last thing he needed was to fall down a flight of stairs in his current condition.He was as quick as he could possibly be without any injuries. Where was he to go to keep them safe? ARK? No...to easily known.They already knew where Rouge lived and since they'd captured Sonic then they knew where he lived as well.Wait...Knuckles always kept a spare key under his mat at his place,they could go there.Knuckles had already taken Tikal on a vacation for the week,where?Who the hell knows and who the fuck cares. Running at full speed he hoped that he wouldn't drop anyone. He leaned Sonic against the door as he unlocked it.Throwing the door open he trudged in and put the two on the couch.Getting a first aid kit he worked on the bullet wound in Sonic's gut,within a few days the hedgehog would be back to normal and his jerky self. He bandaged his own arm quickly and was out the front door again. He headed in the direction of where he last left Rouge.Picking up his cell he dialed her number.

"Hello?" she hadn't listed his number in her phone yet.

"Where are you?"

"I should be asking you that question".

"Just answer mine,where are you".

"Home".

"What! Get out of there! Don't you remember that G.U.N knows where you live now!"

"Whats the big deal? They wouldn't think to check here,nothing's happened yet to make them come here".Shadow slapped his forhead hard.

"Look just hide somewhere and wait till I get there"Shadow hung up and entered through the boarded up door.Good thing he was basically there anyway.Walking upstairs calmly he opened the door to find her place dark. A pair of blue eyes stared at him from the ceiling. Shadow looked up and met her eyes.

"Come on,we should get out of here...Rouge?"he tilted his head as she blinked at him.Her eyes were a bit different,a little clouded.She jumped to the ground and loomed closely to his face.

"Umm...Rouge?" Shadow raised an eyebrow as she smiled a fanged smile.She raised up her arms and placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards into a wall.

"R...?" she silenced him by pressing her lips against his own,surprising him like she had the first time.His arms encircled around her tightly,his tongue prying her mouth open.What had suddenly made her act this way,he couldn't really honestly that he cared.Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.He took the opportunity and moved so she was against the wall.She broke the kiss and then kissed his forhead softly.

"Shadow...I'm really sorry...truely I am" Rouge bit her lower lip as Shadow's face contorted into confusion.Sudden pain erupted from within him as the sound a gunshot echoed in his ears.He felt his feet and shoes lose traction as he started to slide to the floor.Disbelief masked his face as his eyes fixed on the pictures on the wall.Tears had started rolling down Rouge's cheeks.Her body was shaking as Shadow slid to the floor completely and didn't move.His breathing slowed to a steady pace.

"I'm sorry...I really am...but this is the only solution"Rouge covered her mouth.Two G.U.N soldiers carried Shadow out of the place.Smith came up to Rouge and extended his hand.Rouge gave him her badge and he tore it in half.

"I've kept my word,your free,You really were the best spy I ever had".Smith then walked out,leaving Rouge alone.Rouge slid to the floor,why did freedom feel so bitter?

A/N: Must update all other stories while I have my spring break...to the internet! Reviews faster updates.


	12. Snap crackle kaboom

The Bet12

Rouge didn't stop crying until sunlight hit her eyes.She looked up,her pupils dilated from the sun's glare.She used the back of her wrist to wipe the moisture away.Her lower lip trembled violently,and she bit down to keep it still.She bit down so hard she drew blood.The pain felt good though,it was a way of showing her that this really did happen,which brought her to tears again.Betrayal was all she'd ever known.The betrayal of Smith to her family,and her own to her partners and now...Shadow.They boy was as good as dead all because of her.What really hit her is,he'd even bothered to trust her after everything that'd happened before...he'd even chose to love her,when no one else would.And she still turned him in.For what?Freedom? Inside she was still trapped,so it did no good.

"He told me I should turn him in...I just merely listened"yeah,put the blame on him.He's the genuis that said 'why suffer when you can gain something you long for?'Rouge wobbly got to her feet.She raised up her hand and pressed two fingers to her lips.His kiss still lingered.

"...I actually feel sorry for him...not that fact that I was a traitor to him,but the fact that he thought I liked him...I was faking...I don't love anyone...I can't love anyone...I'll die alone...always alone...forever alone..."Rouge walked into her kitchen and leaned against the counter.Her elbows slid slightly on teh marble counter top.Suddenly her door slammed open,and a strong hand grasped her throat tightly.Two large spikes were on the knuckle bone...looks like Knuckles was back from his vacation.

"You have three seconds to tell me what exactly you were thinking bat-girl"Knuckles squeezed hard.Rouge's eyes rolled into her head,her hands grasped at his arms for her release.She heard Tikal's voice say something,but nothing nice from the tone.

"He trusted you"this came from Sonic,when did he get here?Rouge had no doubt that a giant hammer would soon break her in half.

"Your as horrible as Sally"Amy said coldly.Knuckles didn't loosen his grip.

"I should snap you neck right in half bat-girl.But I'm sure Shadow's REAL friends would like to get a piece of you to"the enchidna spoke darkly.So...Rouge would die free physically,but her spirit would be forever trapped.A fitting end for a traitor like herself.She took what little breath she could manage,and threw Knuckles into the sink.That was when she felt the giant hammer into her side,it smashed her body into the wall,cracking it.She didn't get back up,didn't want to.She simply turned her head and looked at them.

"Go ahead and kill me...I know its what I deserve...just kill me...I'm tired of this life anyway...you do your job and be the hero,take that hammer and just swing it right here"Rouge pointed to her temple.

"Why should we give you what you want?Why not make you suffer?"Amy asked,shouldering her mallet.

"Yeah?Why don't we just beat you senseless the enchidna way?"Knuckles cracked his neck.

"Go ahead".They stopped and looked at her,was she serious?

-+-+

Rouge slowly got to her feet once more.She looked at them wearily.Why did this all have to happen?What she wouldn't give to go back in time and kill the bastards before they got to her house.She could still have her family,her little brothers would have been starting middle school,she could have a job to help the family,have outings with her own kind and friends.She could have had a steady boyfriend,if not for this stupid man.Her eyes grew angry,and she clenched her fists.

"Get out".

"You really think that's going to make us leave?You must be..."

"GET...OUT!"Rouge screamed so loud that she began her bat screeching.Glass began breaking in her cabnets,and her fragil things shattered to pieces.Her nails made moon cresent cuts in her palms.She could go to school now and try a normal life,but these damn heroes wouldn't get out of her house.But if she now hated them for not killing her...did that mean...she was a villain?Yes...a villain...one who hurts heroes...Rouge smiled wickedly.She began to laugh,it quickly became manical,evil even.She reached into the hilt of her belt and retrieved a spare gun she always carried.

"Now...get the fuck out of my house before I give you guys a new hole in your face".

"You can't shot us,its not in you to"Knuckles said quietly.Rouge raised the gun and shot him in the arm.

"Test me again and I'll make sure you can't have children.Go ahead and try to call the cops on me,remember,I have the goverenment on my side.So its about what I did will not get your friend back,why don't you go do something to solve your problem"Rouge pushed them out the door with her gun and wings.Sonic and the others had no choice but to leave.Rouge pulled up her cell and called Shadow's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Eggman".

"Ah,the bat-girl.What can I do for you?"

"You can give me a position on your team".Choking could be heard on the other line.

"You want to be on my team?Why?"

"I think my evil gland in my body has finally broken loose.You have five seconds to give me a job or I go to another psycopath".

"How can I trust you?How do I know you won't try and take Shadow back?"

"Because I'm the one who delivered him to you.I'm the one that shot Knuckles,and I'm the one who knows exactly where the entire Sonic team is".

"Then come to this location..."Eggman gave her the mapping area and told her where to go.

-+-+

Rouge changed into her armor plated outfit.The design quite eye opening.Red lace was a skirt for the body suite.Her armor on her hands and feet were black and red.She put red eye shadow on,and hid small weapons in the cuffs of her arm armor.Once ready she stepped out into the living room and prepared to leave.An open door caught her eye,her guest room.She knew she should just continue on her way,but she walked to the room anyway.She turned on the switch lamp.The bed was unmade,and black quills still clung to the pillow.A black shirt with a dragon imprinted on it,with holes cut on the back,lay on the bed.He must have slept in that shirt.Drawers were still open,clothes overflowed in them.Shadow's resting pod from his place hummed quietly in the corner,along with the computer systems.She looked down and around.She stopped when her eyes rested on something turned upside down on his dresser top.She picked up the frame,it was a picture.In it she saw a slightly younger Maria,and Robotnik.In Maria's arms was a bundle,in that bundle was a small body frame with red and black quills.Rouge had done all her reports on the Robotnik family,they had put Shadow in this pod when he was a child,it was like he was in a coma for a few years.He didn't wake up until it was time for his first grade year,and he had already had the mind of a college student.His I.Q steadily increased after that anyway.Rouge turned the frame back down and prepared to walk out,except the crunch of glass made her stop.She looked down to see another picture frame,this one wasn't a picture of his.It was a picture of her family,and he had found it.She picked it up and smoothed the picture over.A light smile graced her lips as she placed in on the dresser top.

"I know I don't love him...because he doesn't love me...well...he can't now anyway"Rouge convinced herself.If she didn't leave now she'd be late.She turned on her heels and left.

-+-+

Eggman's hide out door burst open,hundreds of robots rushed to defend him.Rouge came across the shattered remains of the entrance.Shadow was handcuffed with special cuffs to a wall.The chains that connected his cuffs to the wall were also unbreakable.He was no longer unconsious,and he also looked up from the commotion.He looked surprised to see her.

"So whats the diabolocal plan of yours doctor.It better be something good"Rouge placed her hands on her hips.Eggman smiled and told his robots to be at ease.

"Relax...all will be revealed in time my dear.So you've decided to become my agent now?Guess you can tell who will become in power right?"

"How bout the fact that freedom doesn't taste real.But I'm sure chaos and destruction will taste sweeter than my so called freedom.Since,this is my own free will"Rouge looked around.

"Smart girl.Well,as your first job,your to watch over him"Eggman pointed to Shadow,who looked from Eggman to Rouge in confusion.Eggman unhooked the chains from the wall on a hidden end and handed it to Rouge.

"Where do you want me to take him?"

"To the west wing,my lab.He needs to get his strength up,and hyper sleep will recharge him more than anything"Eggman gave her the directions,which were quite simple.It was just a long walk.The walk was silent for a few moments,at least until they were out of sight.

"So...when do you plan on busting me out of here"Shadow asked softly.

"When your friends don't hate me anymore"Rouge responded coldly.

"What?"

"Shadow,I'm not here to bust you out".Shadow raised an eyebrow to her.He didn't believe her.Well of course he didn't,she acted very well.

"It was all a lie.I never liked you,I used you to get my freedom.Your going to stay here,and I couldn't care less if something happens to you".

"If thats true,why are you trying to convince yourself that?One would know it is true because they wouldn't bother explaining to their foe.You forget,I was raised by craized scientists".

"And you forget,I turned you in".

"I still don't believe that you could do all of this Rouge".

"You will when I hand Eggman Sonic...you don't know the real me Shadow"Rouge hissed angrily,did nothing phase this boy?

"The little girl in the pictures I found shows that you could never be so cruel".Rouge clenched her fists together,if this next thing she said didn't effect him,then nothing would.

"I ordered the assination of the Robotniks".Shadow stopped in midstep,silent.He stared at the floor,his eyes wide,how is it he could believe her when she said that but nothing else?Rouge didn't but did care,she just had to get Shadow to hate her to make her job easier.

"During lunch at school,before I sat with you,I called the soldiers to dispatch your precious Maria.They even called me for confirming the kill during study hall.I told them specifically not to clean up,just so you could see the truth of this world".

-+-+

Rouge watched Shadow closely,his facial expression full of shock.His eyes narrowed dangerously,his quills stood on rigid ends.He scowled at the ground,showing plenty of fang as he breathed through clenched teeth.

"Do you hate me yet?Do I have to tell you everything of their murder and how I was involved?Let me know,I have no problem going into detail.Its not like their my family.I had no problem because I believed every happy family should suffer like mine did.Why should you get a happy life at school with friends and a loving family when I have nothing?Yes,I'm selfish.Yes,I'm a bitch.And yes,I did all those things,do you still think I'm lying?"Rouge asked coldly.Her eyes locked onto Shadow's.His eyes were burning with rage,but then suddenly relaxed.

"And how long...do you plan...on staying alive in this place?...are you really prepared to die?"

"If your trying to scare me...it won't work.Around fifteen minutes ago,I was facing death in person and greeting it welcomelying.But your friends decided to try and torture me,then I just...snapped"she had a bit of sarcastic crude humor in every word.Shadow nodded with a sarcastic smile.

"And why drag me into all of this?"

"I've read Robotnik's files.Your the ultimate being,the all powerful life force...your a WEAPON of mass destruction.Your family didn't love you.You were nothing more than a guard for them.A being that would never die,but protect them when the cops came to expell them for their illegal experiments.Your nothing more than a pawn...just like me.So...shut up...and do your job.Cause chaos and destroy everything"Rouge pulled on his chain harshly and forced him to keep walking.

"So what do you want from me?You want me to hate you with all my being?To despise you beyond that or normalties?To loathe you and want to kill you on sight?No...I'm not going to...because that has a greater effect on you then my hatred would"Shadow said calmly.On the inside he was pissed,all the pieces fit into the puzzle just right.But he'd make sure to hit her greatly anyway.

"Then I'll make you hate me.I won't give you a choice at what I'll do to you.I'll torture you so badly,you'll want to hate me until you finally give into it an do"Rouge hissed.

"I look forward to it"Shadow smiled evilly.Rouge looked at him and yanked his chains again.

A/N: You like?Work completely drained me yesterday,or I would have updated.Ummm...how many of you think you can handle REAL animal hentai?...sweatdrop yeah,kinda now expect alot of jawdrops.Anyway,yeah i know alot of you guys out there like the whole "being over powered in a relationships.you like it when the girls are over powered"...sweating alot now Reviews...reviews please...faints


	13. Forceful

The Bet13

Shadow had to stay in a very vacant room,in order to keep him from building anything to escape with. A pod for his sleeping,a small bathroom (complete with shower), and a book on the laws of physics.The purpose of this place? To make him go insane,which sadly to say,it was slowly working.He usually sat on the floor,and read the physics book,testing a few experiments with his shoes and such.

"What goes up,must come down...but that doesn't explain the star system of the universe now does it?Stars come crashing to earth and other places,but we didn't throw them up there...GAH!I'M LOSING MY MIND IN THIS PLACE!"Shadow banged his head against the wall,something he often now did to get headaches and stop thinking for awhile.The least they could have done was put some music in his cell,the kind he liked.The eeriy quiet was enough to drive anyone mad after awhile.He sighed as he leaned head first against the wall.He wondered if he pretended to be evil then the doctor would let him loose to walk around and such,thinking he was on his side.

"No...Eggman would put me through stupid tasks in order to prove myself"he mumbled.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Shadow whirled around to see Rouge,a small hand held box in her hand.He put his back against the wall,as if to protect it from the glowing gun on her belt,she always came armed.She looked around and walked into the cell,closing the door behind her.Taking something else from her pocket she put it to Shadow's forhead,getting a confused look.Rouge's lips twitched to the side,something she did while she thought to herself.How long had it been since those lips betraded him?Pocketing the device she handed him the small box like thing in her hand,turned around and walked out of the cell.Closing the door,she walked away. On the front was a note 'Don't say that I never do anything nice for you'. Shadow opened the box and out fell an iPod,battery fully charged and all the songs he liked.Shadow smiled as he slipped the headphone pieces into his ears,so she hadn't completely lost it.System of a Down's Revengea filled his ears,along with Disturbed,Queen,Switchfoot,Metallica and many others.This would preserve his mind...for a little while.

-+-+

Eggman sat at a giant computer,watching the city at rest.He switched it to Shadow's cell,seeing him sit on the floor and reading the physics book for the what?Thirty second time this week? Eggman pondered about giving him another book,no one deserved this typed of torture.Then again,that was his whole goal.But little did he know that music filled the hedgehog's ears.Rouge walked up behind Eggman and tapped onto one of the keys.The screen changed from his cell to outside city hall.The President was giving a speech,one cleverely designed by Eggman himself,many people cheered for the man.Everyone would surely vote for him,and when they did...Eggman won anyway.Rouge sighed as she turned it off.

"Did you feed him yet?"Rouge asked nonchantly.

"What?"

"Did you feed Shadow yet?He's still alive,he needs to eat".

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that part".

"You mean you've given him nothing for the four days he's been here?"

"...Oops".

"Moron"Rouge turned around and marched into the kitchen.It wasn't much of a kitchen,the on in her house was bigger than it.Rouge got a few foods together,ingredients,and cooking pans,then got to work.It didn't take long for her to whip something up.It smelled great cause it brought Eggman himself into the kitchen.Rouge rolled her eyes as she made a second plate for him.She then carried the first plate down to Shadow's cell.He looked up as soon as she got there,opening the door once again she climbed in.She set the plate down in front of him,along with a coke for him to drink.

"Thanks"he muttered.He didn't eat though,not fear of posioning,just to piss her off.

"You need to keep up your strength,you won't be of any good if you get weak".

"Oh well"he shrugged and continued reading.Rouge narrowed her eyes dangerously.She picked up a fork and speared the chicken she made him,then forced it in his mouth.It caused him to choke and sputter greatly,for it was still steaming and he wasn't able to chew.Rouge rolled her eyes and delivered a swift kick in the chest.Shadow coughed it up,gasping for air.

"Are you trying to kill me!"

"If I wanted to kill you,I wouldn't have bothered going through all the trouble to make this place more livable"Rouge folded her arms in annoyance.Shadow rubbed his throat soothingly.He looked up,thinking about maybe a hit and run.Hit her hard enough and run.But a glowing gun on her belt made him think otherwise,the bat had fast reflexes.Rouge saw him and smiled.

"If you want...I could but your miserably life to an end right now".

"I know you could...but you won't".

"Don't toy with me hedgehog".

"I know you wouldn't".

"Confident are we?"

"Yes".

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only person who actually understands what your going through.I'm the only one who offered you something you desperately to shelter you from everything that was hurtful".Rouge said nothing,she just looked at Shadow her eyes held and her face expressionless.But on the inside fear churned in her stomach and pumped in her heart,the fact that he was right scared her.Now Shadow may not have as good as ears as Rouge did,but he could hear the beat difference,and he smiled,knowing that he was right about something else.Rouge noticed his ears slid slightly back when her heartbeat changed,making her mask disappear,he knew...he knew! Rouge's bat ears went flat against her skull,something she hadn't done since she was a child being yelled at by her father.Her body screamed at her to leave,her senses knew when the fight was lost,and now they screamed for her to run,before he figured her weakness.She bit her lower lip hard,there was no hiding it,he was staring straight at her.She looked away from him.

"Just eat alright?" Rouge then turned around and walked away.

-+-+

Night painted across the sky.Star light shown in Rouge's room,the moon was no where in sight.Her arms lay above her head,palms together under her head.Her wings were extended and over lapping the edges of the bed.Shadow's tauntings of truth never left her mind.Rouge looked down at her clawed feet,the talons were growing deadly sharp and she'd have to trim them soon.She sat up,her white locks brushed against her bare shoulder.She stood up and jumped off the bed.Her black silk night gown frequently brushed against her ankles.It didn't have much of a back,making it her favorite because it outlined her figure,but was comfortable for her wings.She walked up to the computer in her room and sat on the chair.She crouched to push the on button and waited for it to boot up.A blue screen lit up the room and reflected in her eyes.She squinted,she had adjusted to the dark rather quickly and this new light hurt her eyes for a few minutes.Using the mouse she clicked onto one of Eggman's systems,the one which allowed her to hack into the mainframe of the computer networking system.She still had spy skills...why not use them?She scanned a few ones and zeros and found what she was looking for.A video clip of the President's speech started playing.He babbled on about how he'd make the country a better place for another four years running.She shut it back down with another click,not caring that she didn't shut it down right.She leaned back into the chair and stared at the ceiling,grateful for the darkness once more.She breathed in through her nose and let it out with a sigh.She lifted up her arm and with a clawed hand began to tap on her leg.She was nocturnal,no way she'd sleep now,sunrise maybe but that was hours away.No matter how tired,she wouldn't sleep.Her eyes roamed the room and spotted the glowing gun.Getting up she folded her wings and placed it in the empty space between them.It was hidden to the naked eye,good.Rouge walked out of her room and started to her long to the cell.She'd ask Shadow just exactly what he meant by understanding her,why he was so confident,why he trusted her.Rouge's claws on her feet tapped against the stone floor.She clenched her fists angrily,who did he think he was to know her so personally?Just because he's the ultimate being he suddenly can tell you who you are!Rouge grinded her fangs together,she looked up,suddenly realizing she was at his cell.She opened the door and climbed in.She forgot there was no light in here,he would be sleeping at this time,he wouldn't be able to read now.Suddenly she heard the muffled sound of music,looking around she spotted him in the corner,his eyes closed,nodding with the music.Rouge began walking towards him,his hearing blocked off and he wouldn't see her in the dark anyway.Her foot hit something and she looked down.It was the food she's brought earlier...he hadn't eaten.Rouge's eyes narrowed,she picked up the plate and threw it twoards him,throwing things always got rid of some anger.The plate shattered and cold food went everywhere.Shadow opened his eyes,crimson orbs looked around,finding her blue ones.She walked over to him and yanked the headphones out.

"You were supposed to eat the food I brought you!"

"If I wasn't going to eat while you were here,what makes you think I would once you were gone?" his voice had lost its calmness,he was losing it in here.He stopped toying with her now,he just wanted her gone.

"Your really testing my patience"

"And you've completely demolished mine.Get out"Shadow closed his eyes again and held out his hand for the iPod.Rouge's eyes narrowed and she took out the gun from the space in her wings and put it against Shadow's temple.He opened his eyes,he knew what was that close to him.

"Tell me just who the fuck you think you are to be in charge of everyone.Tell me just who the fuck you think you are to decide who I am.I'm all ears"She loaded the hammer back and put her finger in the trigger case.Shadow looked up into her eyes,she was very close to have the gun at his head,he estimated about three inches.Shadow raised his hand and grabbed the barrel of the gun,with his other he put his hand over her's on the trigger.

"Here...I'll help"his eyes shifted to look at her,and noticed they grew wide as he started adding pressure.She pulled the gun back quickly and he pulled her forward,knocking it out of her reach.It skidded across the room,and clanged against a wall.Rouge watched it slide out of reach and her eyes narrowed.When she turned back to scream at him,his eyes were on a meter from her own.Her eyes widend as his disappeared.Suddenly she felt his lips on her own.His tongue pryed open her mouth,Rouge couldn't help but comply.Her own eyes drifted shut as she kissed him back.One thing she'd never admit,he kissed well.Her hands pressed on his shoulders as if trying to push him away,but there was no strength behind it.All her strength had been sapped away as soon as he stole that kiss.She felt his chest meet hers,his arms held tight around her waist and back,careful of her wings.

'Push him away...push him away damn it! You are Rouge Calmellia De' Bat!Push this boy away! He is no weakness to you!' her mind screamed.A small voice answered it in the back.

'''Then why do I feel so helpless?'''

-+-+

Rouge seemed to become lost in her thoughts,not noticing anything around her.Shadow broke his kiss,leaving her dazed.He smiled evilly,she did care about him,whether she knew it or not.He angled his head and licked her neck,making her shiver and pull him closer.He kissed her pulse and felt it beat beneath his lips.Her soft tan skin was sweet to the taste and Shadow wondered just how much of her it covered.At the start of her wrists was skin and ended at the bridge of her nose.But he then remembered her feet were white but her legs were tan.Shadow smiled again,he'd just have to find out now wouldn't he?He manuvered his legs to comfortably push her onto the ground.His black jeans didn't do justice to her silken dress.He had long discarded his shirt.He kept one knee between her legs,to keep them from closing.

'Get back from me!Get Back!Get...back...gg...g...' even her mind was starting to surrender to his power.He held her wrists down,he must have sensed her fighting within.With a final sigh she relaxed,her muscles no longer tensed,she knew a lost battle when she saw one.But some part of her didn't want to give in,screamed not to,even with his power over shadowing her own.Her wrists flexed and tried to slip out of his grasp,but his hold was to tight.Because she kept struggling,he stopped kissing her neck.He stopped and watched her struggle,trying to break free,whilst the rest of her had already surrendered,an internal conflict.He smirked as he leaned his head back down and sunk his fangs into her beating pulse.She may be the one who had the origin of vampire,but he was a weapon,one who enjoyed the taste of blood.A shiver ran up Rouge's spine,one she was sure he felt because her entire body shook.He raised both of her wrists and made them come together,he then held them above her head with his left hand.And still she could not break free,and the wrist is one of the strongest fighting parts of your body.(you try not moving your wrist for five minutes,but do a daily activity).With his right hand he moved to her thigh and grabbed some of the dress,before slowly dragging it upwards.Rouge squeeked in protest.Shadow released her neck and moved,kissing her again,drugging her with his kiss.Rouge could taste her own blood on his fangs,fear mingled with her air caressed her legs,she couldn't give in,if she did,she lost her most precious jewel.Her mother always told her to be pure,it was a sacred tradition in their family,to remain pure before marriage.It had proven hard to Rouge herself because she had gotten the good looks and was often pressured into it,but always managed to escape.This she knew,would not be an easy escape...if she ever did.The air kept moving up her nice long tan legs,making its way to its final destination.Rouge still had her feet,she could claw him easily...if she had any strength left to use them.Her talons scrapped against the ground in nervousness.She heard a tear as she felt Shadow's own claw on the side of her panties.He ripped the lacy lingeria away and put her dress back down.His tongue swirled with her own,even though she wanted him off,she continued to kiss him back.Perhaps that was what wasn't getting the message through.

-+-+

'As soon as he releases my wrists,I'm going to sock him right in the mouth' she thought to herself.Shadow moved his hand and cupped her breast,messaging it softly.Rouge arched her back and moaned in his mouth,despite her mind telling her no.Her mind told her no,her body screamed yes,obviously a war that would not be settled easily.He released her wrists and they immediately placed themselves onto his back.She had the mind of a spy,one that would not give in easily,but no foe had ever done this.This was something she hadn't trained for.Her tongue ran over his fangs taking what little of her blood was left.She then noticed something,the jeans which had been brushing against her leg was replaced by something soft.His bare leg now held her legs apart.She knew fighting would be no good,so she gave in,finally.Shadow lifted the dress over top of her and dragged it off,he wanted her body completely against his own.A dress was to much garmet for him.He forced his hand underneath her to clasp her back.He found her tail and pulled on it lightly.Rouge's knees bent slightly,like a littler lever for her.Shadow released her lips and smirked.He extended his tongue and licked the lower lip and trailed downwards.His tongue rolled over her left mound,making her arch into him.Shadow smirked again,she was completely under his control now.He took the mound in his mouth and teased her hardend nipple.She raised her first and bit down hard on the knuckle,if any sound to loud was made,the cameras would switch on and Eggman would think of her as a heroic spy.Shadow bit down,making her jump.He then adverted attention to its twin.Rouge's eyes remained close,the pleasure consuming her was to great to keep quiet,but she had to try.Besides,it wasn't even the main act.She felt his tongue dip low to her abdomen and her eyes shot open.She knew what he was going to do,he was going to make her scream.She bit down harder as his tongue entered her folds and he bit down lightly.He liked using his teeth.Shadow held her waist down as the rest of her arched upwards.

'Stop toying with me'her mind whispered.She wanted him,there was no denying it,no use in doing so.She felt a tiny ball in her stomach knot itself over and over again until it could no longer and exploded.Shivers of pleasure reached every part of her body and she gasped.She hadn't noticed she made herself bleed until she took her hand from her mouth.She was given little time to recover as Shadow's weight settled top her own.Shadow moved her hips to be in perfect alliance with his own.Rouge looked at him nervously as he smiled...warmly.Not manical like he started to,but warmly like he used to.No evil in it,nothing.It was the smile that made her feel everything were to be ok.Rouge was about to speak,but was silenced as Shadow put the bridge of his index finger in her mouth and started to push himself in.Rouge immediately understood why as she bit down hard.She didn't whine,nor did she cry like most of her friends told her she would,she was stronger than that.Rouge closed her eyes and waited for the pain to be over.It disappeared nearly as quickly as it had come.She opened her eyes and stopped biting when it was gone.She tasted blood on her fangs,strong blood,powerful blood.It made her want more,its power energized her,and she wanted more.Now she'd have the strength to push him off,but now,she didn't have the will.His rythem was slow at first,slowly dragging his member out then in.

"More..."Rouge whispered beneath him as she licked his cheek.Shadow's eyes became a darker red as he started to go faster.The tips of his quills on his back turning a silverish yellow.He kissed Rouge harder and more hungrily,he plunged harder into her,causing her body tomove with his own.Rouge moved her hips to increased the friction,the ball in her stomach increasing fast.She wouldn't be able to stand much longer,this heat pooling in her stomach was to great.Her breaths signified that she was climaxing quick.Shadow kissed her one last time before placing his hand over her mouth as she screamed.The camera heard nothing.Rouge closed her wings over him as he growled deeply,his body giving in,he'd need to eat today to get his strength back up.Their breathing was heavy and eradicated.With a sudden burst of energy he lifted her up put her dress back on and forced her through the door,getting a confused look.

"You don't want Eggman to catch you,do you?" he had a point.Rouge watched him slip back into the shadows.She used her wings to carry her back to her room,heaven knew her legs wouldn't work for another few hours.

A/N: I...am...tired.GameStop really works me you know?But I love it anyway. I feel no shame! Muh ha ha ha ha!You know you all loved the hentai!Admit it in a review,only God can save your soul,but I'll accept you if you liked it. I made this one loooooooooooooooooong just for you!


End file.
